The Allure of Chaos
by KBP Kohana
Summary: Zatanna has just lost her father to Dr. Fate, Robin has been assigned to make sure she is okay. Desperate to get her father back, she turns to Klarion, lying and deceiving Robin. Will he lose Zatanna to Klarion? NOTE: I'm imagining everyone older 16ish
1. Chaos creeps in

**(Hi guys, I've gone through this story and hopefully spotted all of my terrible typos. If you spot any feel free to let me know and enjoy the story.)**

"Don't worry Zatanna, we'll be right here," Robin could just about make out Megan's comforting words to Zatanna as she packed her belongings into boxes with the help of the team. Only a few hours ago, Nabu had taken control of her father's body and left Zatanna alone. Batman had promised to take care of her, which meant Zatanna relocating to Mount Justice.

"Robin, pay attention," Batman stared down at Robin, talking in a quick hushed voice. "Giovanni was a good friend of mine. His daughter has lived a very sheltered life in comparison to you and the rest of the team." Batman held a picture frame in his hand, staring down at his friend, slightly younger looking with a little girl laughing in his arms. "I'm counting on your...experience.. handling this situation. It will take time, but I think it's best if Zatanna is integrated into the team."

"I unde-" Robin began, but Batman was already walking away, the photo frame back on the table.

_'My experience..'_ he thought,_ 'My experience losing my parents, my family. My experience moving to a new home, with people I barely know...'_

He shook his head and picked up the photo. Batman had an odd choice of words. Experience wasn't going to help the empty pit Zatanna was feeling right now.

_'Don't cry, Don't cry, Don't cry,'_ two simple words were on repeat in Zatanna's head. It was better than,

_'It's my fault'_

_'Dad's gone'_

_'I'm alone'_

_'I have to leave my home'_

Her eyes started to water again, and this time it took a long shaky breath to hold it back. Artemis and Megan were busy putting her belongings in boxes, while Wally, Conner and Kaldur carried them out to be transported to Mount Justice. The only one missing was Robin, the only one she truly couldn't face right now. From the very moment she had seen Robin, she'd fallen for him. His cheeky grin and extremely obvious flirting made her stomach flutter like the school girl she was, not to mention his blatant misuse of the English language which made her chuckle. For someone who's use of English had to be perfect for spell casting, it was a relief to relax and have some fun, especially with someone as cute as Robin. She never wanted Robin to see her cry, and right now she'd be collapsing into his arms in tears if she didn't control herself.

"Do you need any help?" Even though he had walked right up to her, Zatanna jumped. She was miles away.

"Oh em.. I think we've got everything now..," she turned, trying not to make eye contact. Robin caught her arm lightly, and held out the photo frame. She took it from him and for a moment her eyes flickered to his.

"If..I..you..," Robin stuttered, completely tongue tied. He'd forgot how much pain can be seen in a person's eyes, and it startled him to see the spark of life in Zatanna's eye's so dull and life-less. He wanted to reach out to her, tell her it would be okay with time, let her know he was there, that he knew the pain she was feeling, but all he could do was stand there. "You..you should keep that near you," he motioned to the photo. Zatanna stood for a long time and just stared at the photo. A small droplet of water landed on photo, followed by another. He reached out wanting to comfort her but was interrupted before he could.

"Hey Rob, grab this box and let's get a move on. We've got everything," Wally shouted over his shoulder. While Robin was trying to talk to Zatanna, everyone had left. One box stood by the door.

"Zatanna, I know its-"

"Don't!," her shoulders were visibly shaking, her voice cracked, and her eye's remained fixed on the photo, "Just... don't, please." So without another word, Robin picked up the last box, leaving Zatanna standing alone in the middle of the emptied room.

Day three. Day three was when she would make her move. Robin knew this, he could see it in her eyes. The day after moving into the cave, Zatanna stayed in her room, sorting out her belongings and occasionally crying. Robin couldn't bring himself to knock on the door, and so spent most of the day sitting in the hall outside her room. He could nearly feel his heart breaking whenever he heard the outburst of sobs. By the following morning, the breakdowns were few and far between. The team, minus Zatanna, had just finished training and were lounging in the kitchen when Robin saw Zatanna in the door way. There was a hard look in her eyes. Dark, determined, ready to do something foolish. Bruce had once described seeing the exact expression on Dick's face about a week after his family's death. That is how Robin knew, he knew Zatanna was going to do whatever it took to get her father back, even if that meant endangering herself. That night, he changed the security access to the cave. After 5pm, Zatanna wouldn't be able to use the zeta tubes, or exit the cave without permission from him or a league member. All he could do now was wait.

"Emit ot sserd rof htlaets," Zatanna's spell was spoken quietly, she knew Conner had super hearing, but luckily him and Megan were busy entertaining each other. A quick glance at the clock showed it to be roughly 10:30pm. The hallway was clear, and getting to the hanger was no problem. She went straight for the red motorbike in the corner. The helmet was already sitting on top. 'If I start it here, Conner will definitely hear. I need a spell,' Zatanna thought of every spell she knew, and decided a levitation spell would work.

"Etativel ekibrotom ot em," As the motorbike was making its way towards her, Zatanna walked up to the Zeta tube. Nothing happened.

"Umm.. Zatanna Zatara A-03?"

"That won't work," Robin's voice from behind her startled Zatanna so much that the motorbike clattered to the ground. A loud crunch of metal made her winch.

"Planning a late night drive? Looks like that," Robin gestured to the motorbike, "won't be working any time soon." He couldn't hold back a smirk. He was right after all, he didn't want to be, but he was, and he just loooooved being right.

"Why can't I get out?" Robin thought he could detect a tone of hostility in her voice, but he chose to ignore it. He walked over to the damaged bike. Talking to Zatanna might make things worse, he had to think before he replied. "Am I a prisoner here? Don't ignore me!" There was definitely hostility in her voice now. She was losing it, getting angry, aggressive, and impatient. He knew what was coming next.

"tnarg em ssecca ot eht metsys niboR" Was the spell Zatanna intended to say, but before she could even say the second word, Robin had dashed behind her, clamped a hand firmly over her mouth and pulled her tight to him to restrain her with his other arm.

"I didn't want to do this," His voice was soft, sympathetic even, "I had to stop you Zatanna, before you got hurt." She was struggling against him, her angry words lost in a muffle against his gloved hand. "Zatanna stop!" Perhaps his shout was a little too harsh, or maybe it was enough to get through to her.

Zatanna stopped struggling and let Robin take her weight. As two teens sank to their knees, Robin could feel the tears landing on his glove, which still covered her mouth. He couldn't take this. He was so afraid she would hate him forever.

"It's okay Zatanna, let it all out," His eyes were closed now, his head resting lightly on the back of her shoulder. His guard dropped. That's when he felt his body go rigid. Robin's brain sprung into a panic. His body was moving on its own! He stood up, stepped away from Zatanna and approached a black motorbike. He was wheeling it back to Zatanna when he noticed the blood coming from her finger tips, and the writing on the ground beside a small razor blade.

"Tel em tou niboR. T'nod kaeps"

Damn! He didn't know she could do that. Those tears were from cutting her fingertips. He'd been fooled. "Recognized, Robin, B-01," Zatanna was putting on her helmet and getting on the black bike as Robin was unwillingly granting her access to the Zeta Tubes again.

"Zee..Don't..."

"I'm sorry Robin.. I have to do this"

"Recognized, Zatanna Zatara, A-03"

Robin felt control of his body come back just as he saw the rear light of the motorbike disappear through the zeta tube. Batman was going to be pissed.

He wasn't far behind Zatanna, just a few moments after he regained control of his body he was on a motorbike, exiting to the same location as Zatanna. Unfortunately, a few moments was a pretty good head start when on a motorbike in a city, Gotham city to be exact.

_'Guess I gotta do this the old fashioned way,' _Robin hid the motorbike and grappled up to the nearest roof top. He had more chance finding her from above. He could call in the rest of the team, but Batman had spoken to him alone about making sure Zatanna was okay. He understood to some extent how she was feeling.

_'I have to find her before she does something reckless'_

Finding her way through Gotham was trickier than Zatanna remembered. She knew she needed somewhere secluded, less chance of people being hurt, and this late at night, the park was her best option. _'Robin won't be far behind,' _How had he even known she would try to sneak out? She should of just gone back to her room, tried another night, but it was too late for that now.

"Dad, I'll find a way.." she whispered to herself. After reaching the park, Zatanna ran to the center. It was completely deserted and she knew it wouldn't be long before the possible commotion caught Robin's attention and spoiled her idea.

_'Deep breaths girl. Calm down.. concentrate,'_ She steadied herself, raised her hands towards the open area and closed her eyes.

"Dnif ruoy yaw ot em, NoiralK, drol fo soahc!," it was too late to turn back now. A bolt of red energy shot down from nowhere right in front of Zatanna. It started it take the shape of a large red circle. A silhouette appeared, a familiar shape of a slender person holding something in its arms.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the pretty little magician girl!," Klarion's familiar Teekl, jumped from his arms and landed outside the portal, swiftly followed by Klarion himself. "I see Fate let you go" His sly movements and grin set Zatanna's teeth on edge, but he was her only hope.

"I need your help."

Klarion's laugh was maniacal, and a little over dramatic, "Want to step up to the big leagues, baby magician?" Klarion's laughter continued. Zatanna gritted her teeth and stood her ground.

"Doctor Fate possessed my dad," She paused. The last thing she wanted was to sound like she was begging, but it seemed like that was her only option. "I need a way to free him from Nabu, without hurting him."

This caught Klarion's attention. His laughter stopped but his grin remained on his face. Teekl was circling Zatanna, watching her intently. "You want me, to help you? After you and you little friends keep ruining my plans?" his eyes narrowed as he spoke, the amusement leaving his expression. He walked towards Zatanna, stopping a foot in front of her. "What makes you think I won't just kill you now?" Klarion's hand shot out, his long slender fingers wrapping around Zatanna's neck, his black nails digging into her flesh.

She stared at Klarion and tried not flinch. This wasn't going well. "Please, take the Helmet, anything, just help me get my Dad back," Zatanna pleaded with Klarion, and his grip on her neck loosened. The thought of getting his hands on the Helmet of Fate was a very alluring prospect. Klarion moved his face inches from Zatanna's face. He stared intently at her. She was desperate. That much was clear. This could be amusing, a little bit of fun to distract him from the Light for a while.

"I think I m-" There was a loud hiss as Teekl jumped behind Klarion. One of Robin's batarangs was in the ground where Teekl was only moments ago.

"KLARION! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Robin was rushing towards them, an obvious rage radiating from him.

"Hmm well that's no fun," Klarion turned back to Zatanna, leaned in close and whispered, "I'll find you next time." His grip on her neck tightened as her flung her towards Robin. In one clean movement, Klarion picked up Teekl, leapt back into the air and opened a portal. His maniacal laughter echoed around the park when Zatanna crashed into Robin, sending them both tumbling to the ground.

"Hmm a baby birdie minding a baby magician ! How quaint!" His laughter faded as he swept through the portal, closing it after him.

A small groan escaped Zatanna's lips as Robin lifted her into a sitting position. "Zatanna, are you okay?" he moved her hair from her neck and saw small drops of blood running down her neck. Klarion's nails had pierced her skin. 'That bastard!'

"ugghh.. Robin..What are you..?" Zatanna started to stand up, stumbled a little, and chose to remain on the ground. She had passed out on impact with Robin, partially from being choked by Klarion.

"Zatanna what the hell were you thinking!" The anger was really boiling up. Robin took a deep breath and looked at her. She couldn't even look at him. "You could have been hurt! You were hurt! You're lucky to be alive! Did you forget how dangerous Klarion is? How did you even know he was here, what did he say to you!" he ran out of breath. There were so many questions he needed answers to right now. She was hurting, and Robin wasn't making it any easier. He clenched his fists. Now wasn't the time.

"Come on. I'll take you home." He held out his hand to help her up. "I will have to tell the league that Klarion is coming after you. He's probably trying to get to Dr. Fate." Zatanna took his hand and let him pull her into a standing position. She really liked Robin, she was hating herself inside for what she did to him tonight, and for the lies she was about to tell him.

"Yeah, he mentioned Dr. Fate, and.. oh I don't know it all happened so fast," a twinge of guilt was emanating from her chest. "I'm a little confused. Must of hit my head or something," she let her sentence trail off into silence, and silence was the only thing that passed between them on the journey back to mount justice.


	2. Seeking Normality

**(Please remember I made everyone about 3 years older so things are less...illegal..ish...)**

Dick was lying across the sofa with his arm draped over his eyes. He'd spent the last hour telling Bruce in detail about the previous night. He expressed his concern for Zatanna, genuinely worried Klarion was hunting her down.

"Dr. Fate has to do something. Klarion is clearly going after Zatanna because of him," This was the third time Dick said this. Bruce wasn't fully convinced.

"Zatanna will be protected, and I will speak with Fate tomorrow," Bruce paused. Dick had feelings for Zatanna, feelings which could blind him to the truth, and without speaking to Zatanna, Bruce wasn't going to jump to any conclusions.

" I will speak with Zatanna in the morning, for now, get some sleep."

"Right.." Dick rolled his body off the sofa, walked to his room and flung himself across his bed. He hadn't told Bruce everything. He didn't tell Bruce about the look he'd seen in Zatanna's eye's before she noticed him. She looked determined, not afraid. She wasn't even trying to fight back.

_'Did she want to die? or did she plan to meet him..'_ Dick was scared he would lose Zatanna before he had even got her.

Zatanna was pacing without realizing. She was doomed. Batman would surely want to question her in the morning, maybe even get someone to read her mind!

_'No.. Batman wouldn't do that.. he wouldn't need to.'_

She sat on her bed and pulled one of the many magic books closer to her. She was furiously flicking through the pages, trying to absorb as much knowledge as she could. Her real intention was to hopefully find a memory altering spell. If she could alter her own memory of last night to exclude her intention and successful summoning of Klarion she might not be exposed. However, if she did that, her next encounter with Klarion might not go well.

"I'll find you next time"

Klarion. Creepy, sly, evil Klarion. He was going to help her, but at what cost. She would definitely be kicked off the team, excommunicated, maybe even jailed for conspiring to defeat Dr. Fate. Robin's face flashed into her mind. His smile, his smirk, she could hear his laugh, feel his arm around her as she tricked and betrayed him..

"WHAT HAVE I DONE!" She screamed into her pillow. She hurt the one person she wanted to love and turned to the person who caused her to lose her father. She looked at the book again. The spell was there, but it had risks. Firstly, she had never used this spell before, it would take some practice, and there was always the possibility she could alter the wrong memories. What choice did she really have.

Zatanna didn't remember what caused her to cast a spell on Robin like she did. The look on her face was truly shocked when Batman played back footage from the security tapes. Whenever she thought about anything from last night it was hazy. She had been upset and wanted to get out of mount justice, which was all she knew.

"I understand this is all a little intense right now Zatanna," Black Canary reached out and took Zatanna's hand in her own. "and I believe that you just wanted some air. You have no signs of concussion, but I think you might be experiencing some post-traumatic stress."

" I.. I guess you could be right," Zatanna's eyes dropped to her lap. She was trying very hard not to cry. Batman had told her previously that he had spoken to Dr. Fate. He wasn't going to release her father, at least, not until Klarion has been stopped. From what she had heard from her father, it would be a long time before Klarion would be defeated.

"I think we should meet once a week," Black Canary started to stand up, "Have a chat, talk about how you're coping. It might help." She flashed a smile at Zatanna, glanced at Batman, and headed out of the room.

There was silence in the room. Batman moved soundlessly over to the chair Zatanna was sitting on.

"I've contacted some league members in New York. When you feel ready to attend school again, they will watch over you. You can use the Zeta Tubes to get there." The next part was more difficult for Batman to say. He was kind of hoping Black Canary would say this to Zatanna.

"Due to public knowledge of your father's involvement with the League, people have noticed he is.. no longer around. For now the story is that Zatara is missing. Please don't mention otherwise to anyone outside of the league and the team." Batman turned his back to Zatanna and headed towards the door. "No more lone trips outside, at least until the situations under control."

Robin found her just outside the back entrance to mount justice. She was sitting in the sand with her arms wrapped around her knees. He adjusted his sunglasses and rolled up the sleeves of his hoodie.

"You know Zatanna...Batman did say no lone trips.." He sat beside her, and gave her a playful little nudge with his elbow.

"Good thing you're here, " She glanced up at him. Her small smile set his heart racing. She nudged him back then rested her head on his shoulder.

_'Cool it Grayson, calm down, be smooth about this'_ Robin took a calming breath and put his arm around Zatanna.

"Rob, I'm sorry, about last night..I.. I don't know what came over me." Zatanna sighed "I don't know what came over me, I can't even remember clearly. I understand if you hate me"

"I could never hate you," He gave her a little squeeze, reached over with his other hand and brushed a stray strand of hair from Zatanna's face. He had never felt this way about a girl before, "you're so beautiful"

_'SHIT'_

He watched Zatanna's face turn a light shade of pink, and felt his own cheeks doing the same.

"I said that out loud.. didn't I"

She nodded and kissed him lightly on the cheek before running back into the cave. He raised his fingers to his cheek, a massive grin on his face. His joy was short lived. The uncomfortable sensation of being watched crept over him, but Robin couldn't see anything or anyone suspicious.

_'Better check the security system..'_

"That pest!" Klarion's eyes narrowed at the boy walking into the cave. Teekl shrieked when Klarion petted him too roughly. He was only a minute away from grabbing Zatanna. If his idea to beat Nabu was to work, he had to be able to manipulate the girl. Last night her eyes were full of determination. It was clear she felt she could handle things alone. Today while he watched her on the beach her eyes were scared, alone, vulnerable, but that all changed when HE showed up. Her eyes lit up, she reached to him for comfort. Then, she kissed him.

It would be much harder to manipulate her if she became attached to others. She had to be weak, insecure, alone.

"Tsk, come along Teekl," He opened a portal "We'll have to wait for her to be alone. Then we take her Teekl."

Robin rubbed the back of his neck. He was bothered about the feeling he had outside, but the security systems showed no anomaly.

"So, Not long after you went outside, Zatanna ran inside with a big smile and a face as red as flash's costume!" Wally leaned over the kitchen counter waving a half-eaten chocolate bar around as he spoke. "Something you're not telling us? Eh Rob?"

The smuggest grin he could manage planted itself on his face, "Well Wally, not all of us have such bad luck with the ladies." Robin hopped down off the stool and started in the direction of Zatanna's room. Now may not of been the best of times, but he wanted to make his best friend jealous.

"Zatanna?" he knocked lightly on the door. His heart pounded again. He heard a spell and the door slid open.

"Come on in, I'm just finishing unpacking," Zatanna was emptying the last box onto her floor. It was completely full of shoes. She threw the empty box into the corner, with all the other empty boxes.

"Enough shoes? It's good to see you unpacking" He laughed and casually sat on the end of her bed. Zatanna laughed and threw a flip flop at him.

"A girl can never have enough shoes! I figured it's time.." even though she smiled, she still looked sad. "Tros seohs ni sriap" The shoes all flew into a neat row by the wall. Her head dropped, and a pair of arms found their way around her waist.

"You're not alone Zatanna, I can't say much... not yet, but I know how it feels to lose someone," Robin spoke softly. He could feel her trembling. She turned in his arms and sunk her head into his shoulder. For the first time Zatanna cried to someone about her dad.

Zatanna felt so much lighter after crying, she also felt lighter as Robin picked her up. He sat down on her bed, putting her down lightly across his knees and held onto her.

"Who did you lose?" She sniffled, letting him hold her. It felt so good, he felt warm and boy did he smell good. Robin stayed quiet, he was trying to think of the best response without giving away too many details about who he was. It felt terrible, knowing everything about her, and having to keep everything from her about him.

"My parents. It was a long time ago," He tilted her chin up and looked into her eyes, "So just know, I understand. Talk to me, don't hide your feelings"

Zatanna smiled, her eyes were clearly red from crying, and her make-up was smeared down her face, but Robin looked at her like there was no one else in the world. "Don't hide my feelings?" She blushed again, and put her arms around his neck, her fingers running up into his hair.

"You're one to talk about hiding feelings," Her voice got much quieter. The arm around her waist tightened its hold, his other hand moved up her back, moving her closer to him. Their hearts were pounding, their lips inched closer together. It really felt like everything was moving in slow motion. Their lips were just about to touch.

"Hey guys Megan just finish a batch of- WHOA!" Wally skidded to a stop, both physically and verbally. Zatanna practically jumped out of Robin's arms and the boy wonders face turned a shade of red that could match his costume.

"Esolc rood won!" Zatanna yelled and the door slid shut, leaving shocked Wally outside. She scooted off Robin's lap so she was sitting beside him.

"Well.." She sighed, falling backwards so she was lying down.

"Wally.. Always ruining the aster," Robin grumbled, he took her hand and lay down beside her. She chuckled, entwining her fingers with his. 'If at first you don't succeed,' Robin thought and moved in for a second attempt at kissing Zatanna.

"Robin, report to mission briefing NOW." Batman's voice boomed around the cave.


	3. Flights and Frights

_"Poor Zatanna"_

_"I can't believe how brave she is"_

_"I wonder if she's met the Justice League!"_

There was only so much whispering behind her back that Zatanna could stomach. She had been sent back to school with a cover story that her father, Giovanni Zatara, known member of the Justice League, had vanished on his last mission. No further information was to be divulged to the public. No one was to know who Nabu was possessing, as it could reflect poorly on the League, leaving a young girl without her father. Her class mates had been whispering furiously behind her back all day, not knowing Zatanna could hear every bit of it. Some seemed to care, others were only interest in the scandal behind it.

Where was she living now?

Where was her father when he went missing?

Could she use magic too?

Would she replace her father in the Justice League?

There had been an assembly instead of first period the day she got back, in which the principle warned the school not to bother or question Zatanna, that she had been through enough. In Zatanna's mind, this only made matters worse. Why couldn't she just come back to school like nothing had happened? She didn't even get a chance to talk to the other members of the team.

Batman had , annoyingly, called Robin to report for mission briefing when they were only moments from kissing for the first time. She had waiting for him to come back. After an hour, she went looking. Robin had been sent on a last minute mission, given no time to say goodbye. Black Canary had later informed Zatanna she was returning to school, orders of Batman, to help her get a routine and some normality back in her life. She was told was the 'official' story behind her father's absence would be.

"You will have to Zeta to New York, finish this year of your schooling. If you want to transfer to a school near by next year, we can work something out, but for now, we think you should continue where you are," Black Canary handed over her school uniform, freshly washed, along with her school bag.

"You will have a discrete escort from the Zeta tube to your school and back to ensure your safety. Try not draw attention to them." Batman used the tone of voice that signified the conversation was over, there was no point arguing. He left the room, followed shortly by Black Canary.

So here she was, in her third day back in school. Every day so far she had been awake and on her way to school before getting a chance to see any of the team. Whenever she got back to the cave, she found the team was away on a mission. It was beginning to feel more and more like she was under suspicion for something. Even her escort seemed more like they were watching her than watching out for her. Zatanna's hand shot into the air, "May I be excused please?" The teacher looked around angrily from the board, but seeing it was Zatanna who asked, her face softened. "Of course, take your time Zatanna."

_'Even they feel sorry for me..'_ a tick of annoyance was eating away at Zatanna as she headed towards the restroom, not noticing the usual telltale signs of magic near-by.

-On patrol again tonight. 4 nights in a row now. Not feeling the aster-

Dick was slyly texting Wally from below his desk in school. Bruce had just send him a message saying he would have to patrol Gotham tonight as he had more 'work out of town', a.k.a The watchtower. He knew it was because of Zatanna. The night he almost kissed her, Batman had sent him on patrol in Gotham, and warned him about getting romantically involved with a team mate. When he finally got to the cave the next day, he found out Zatanna had been sent back to school in New York. Despite all his efforts, he hadn't been able to see her. She was either gone to school, or asleep whenever he got to the cave.

-Dude, been on missions every night, exhausted. Patrol sounds like a break right now-

Dick rolled his eyes, Wally just didn't get it. He had come so close to Zatanna and now he has been kept away from her for 4 days. At least Wally got to go on missions with Artemis. "Dick, what are you doing? Put your cell away," Barbara Gordon whispered from beside him. He quickly wrote one more text,

-Hope you're ok Zee, can you get to Gotham tonight? Join me on Patrol-

Zatanna splashed water on her face and sighed. She was desperate for the day to be over. Her headache was getting increasingly worse, all manner of thoughts swimming through her head. She was so lost in thought that her body went rigid in shock when a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Your magic must be even weaker than I thought, baby magician," Klarion chuckled as he pulled her close. He clicked his fingers and removed his hand from her mouth, which was now covered with tape. Her eyes were wide with panic. That's when Klarion noticed.

"What's this? Someone played with your mind, little magician," He cooed, resting his head on her shoulder and nuzzling into her neck, "You can feel the pressure in there can't you? Like a million thoughts flying through your head." He laughed again as she struggled to get away from him.

"Esaeler rouy dnim," was the last thing Zatanna remembered hearing before her head swarmed with the memories of the night she snuck out of the cave.

Klarion laid Zatanna carefully on the floor. It would take a few minutes for her mind to remember, depending on how much she had blocked. He had spent the past few days watching her travel to and from her school. Due to her escort of heroes, Klarion had hung back, waiting on a chance to approach her while she was alone. Today was the day.

Zatanna stirred at last, sitting up quickly and staring at Klarion with wide eyes full of despair. With a click of his fingers, the tape disappeared from her mouth.

"Much better little Magician girl," Klarion smirked at her, soaking in all the pain in her eyes.

"What..what have I done.." Zatanna's head sank, and tears started pouring down her cheeks. She offered to betray a league member, to help a lord of chaos, and worst of all, she had used magic on Robin. The one person she was happy around since she moved into the cave. The person she nearly kissed. The person she wanted to kiss. "Tsk tsk, now what use are tears, weak humans," Klarion tilted her chin up between his thumb and index finger, "Have you already given up on saving your precious father from Nabu?"

"No.. Never," She stood up, pushing him away from her. "I'll never stop trying to save him, but not this way. Not with you!" Her eyes were set, she wasn't going to show him any more weakness.

Klarion's laugh was harsh, manic, and slightly terrifying. It echoed around the restroom, bouncing off tiles, and made Zatanna feel trapped and in danger.

"It's much too late now, Zatanna, you've already betrayed your precious friends. There's no turning back. You know that or else you would have attacked me already." He moved so fast, taking one step back and quickly appearing behind her. Grabbing her arm, he pushed her up against the wall, lifting her to eye level.

"Do you think the boy blunder will really want anything to do with you if he knew the truth?" He stared into her eyes, he wanted to see the moment she broke. "The league clearly doesn't believe your little story. They know you blocked your memory, and soon, your precious Robin will know how you really feel" She was breaking, the tears were threatening to spill over her eyes again. "Will he want you when he knows you want my help? You're past the point of no return Zatanna." She broke. Her tears were flowing but her eyes were angry. She was his now. He lowered her to her feet but kept her against the wall. "What do I have to do," She stared right into Klarion's eyes, no longer afraid.

"Right now, just be observant. Act natural, let them trust you." He placed a hand against her head "This will hurt, I'm shielding our interactions to prevent mind readers from snooping"

He was right, it did hurt. She flinched and near lost her balance.

"Oh my oh my, he he, let me see, " he looked Zatanna up and down, a smug grin on his face, "I'll meet you in a week. After school. I'm sure you could conduct some story." His hand ran down her side to her hip, around and down to grab her ass. "Make sure you wear the uniform," He chuckled again at the displeasure on Zatanna's face and decided one more act, one more little play to manipulate her and make her his pawn. "I need to go back to class," Zatanna tried gently push away from him. She had lost the strength to fight him. There was nothing she could do to fix the mess she had got herself into.

"Be yourself my little magician," Klarion scooped Zatanna's face into his hands and kissed her firmly. At first she tried pull back, but Klarion's kiss softened. He whispered something that she couldn't quite make out "ssik em annataz" and found herself kissing him back softly. "Trala for now my magic girl," Klarion smirked, stepped back through a portal and was gone.

Zatanna ran back to her class. She was actually glad to be surrounded by people now, knowing Klarion wouldn't come near her. He kissed her. She kissed him back.. Why did she kiss him? What was she thinking? What had he whispered.. It had to be a spell. Klarion had forced her to kiss him, but now, with her memories back, she couldn't tell anyone.

Zatanna took her cell out of her bag - 1 Message Received -

-Hope you're ok Zee, can you get to Gotham tonight? Join me on Patrol. R-

It's like he doesn't even need to be by her side to know she's not ok. "You're past the point of no return Zatanna." Klarion's words echoed around her head. The bell rang, and the class began to file out of the room.

_'What do I do... I'm scared but I can't tell Robin the truth, but I need him. I need something that just feels right in my life.'_

"Zatanna, it's time to leave," John Stewart, one of the green lanterns, was her escort back to the Zeta today. He picked up her bag and together, they left the school.

Zatanna looked at the clock on her desk. 8pm. She had finished all her school work an hour ago and decided to study a little more from her father's magic books before going to Gotham. She wanted to see Robin, she was still shaken after her encounter with Klarion, but she couldn't tell him. She took out her cell and wrote a quick message to Robin.

-Be there in 10. Z-

"Egnahc sehtolc rof lortap" She looked in the mirror at her outfit. She wore a white corset with black lace, a small black bolero jacket, black jeans, and comfortable black trainers. She gave her hair a quick brush and headed towards the zeta tube.

Robin was mid swing between buildings when his communicator beeped at him.

_'YES! She's coming!'_ He redirected his swing and headed towards the alley with the hidden zeta entry point. When Zatanna walked out of the old photo booth, his jaw dropped. He'd never seen her dressed this way before.

"C'mon Rob, I know you're around here watching!" She giggled after she said it. He took a few deep breaths, steadied his breathing and tried think of something other than how hot Zatanna looked. He leapt down and landed behind her.

"Why hello there beautiful," so much for not thinking how hot she looks, "Don't you know it's dangerous to be wandering the streets of Gotham alone?" He picked her up and hugged her tight. He wanted so badly to kiss her but after the last few days apart, he didn't know where he stood.

Zatanna's cheeks blushed, her smile was dazzling, "Good thing my boy wonder is here to protect me," she hugged him back, then took his hand, entwining her fingers with his "Etativel su ot eht gnidliub pot!" "Whoa!" Robin laughed and felt a little unsteady for a moment. He was used to flying through the air, but not like this. After stepping onto the roof Zatanna let go of his hand and walked to the other side of the roof.

"I'm glad you came Zee," Robin walked over beside her, "I know it sounds silly but.. I missed you these past few days"

"I know.. are we really patrolling tonight?" Zatanna was staring out across Gotham. Robin smirked, putting his arm tightly around her waist and pulling her close. He shot a grappling hook out towards a larger building, and jumped, holding Zatanna close. He couldn't help but laugh as she screamed slightly in terror.

"Rob this is not funny! OH MY GOD DON'T DROP ME!" she wrapped her arms tightly around him. He had definitely grown more, filled out too. His muscles were developing even more. They were around the same height, but Zatanna reckoned he'd be taller than her in a few months.

"Zee you're a magician!" Rob laughed, "Even if I drop you, you'll be fine!" He set them down on another rooftop and let go of Zatanna. She laughed, hitting him lightly.

"A little warning would be nice!" She laughed and walked to the other edge of the roof, pointing to a high building a little north, "Can we go up there?" "We can go anywhere you want," He grinned, picking her up and grappling towards the next roof. The two flew through the air, their laughs echoed the alleys of Gotham. Occasionally Zatanna let out a small shriek when Robin pretending he was going to drop her, or she underestimated Robin's accuracy.

"Gotham looks nice at night," Zatanna sighed and rested her head on Robin's shoulder as they sat on top of one of the highest buildings in Gotham. Robin put his arm around her. Yet again, he was blown away by how beautiful she looked, now with the addition of wind swept hair.

"Zee..a few nights ago, in the cave... We nearly..you know.." He stammered, he couldn't find the right words and was afraid of sounding full of himself. When she smiled her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"We nearly kissed," She finished the sentence for him and stared at her lap. She wanted to kiss him, but every time she thought about it, she was reminded of Klarion. "Robin.. the night I ran away from the cave and had a ..run in.. with Klarion,"

"It's ok Zee, let's not talk about that now," He bent his head down and moved in to kiss her. To his dismay she moved her head away slightly, "Rob, I..I can't think straight right now.."

He grinned, he knew the perfect way to clear her head. She was probably going to hit him for it, but he just couldn't resist. Suddenly, without giving any indication of his plan, he grabbed onto her tightly and jumped from the building, no grapple.

"Wohooooooooo!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Her screams made him laugh so much he nearly forgot to send out a grapple. He swung them down and landed in the center of cathedral square. He put a shocked Zatanna down lightly, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her gently. It took a moment for her arms to find their way around his neck and her hands threaded through his hair. Zatanna's mind was blank the only thought going through her mind was the warmth of his lips softly caressing hers. The kiss grew more passionate. She started trembling, her heart was pounding. She felt one of his hands move down her back, her fingers gripped in his hair a little tighter. They pulled apart, breathing heavily and smiling sheepishly at each other. Zatanna's cheeks were flushed, her hair tossed, her eyes sparkling. She softly bit her lower lip.

"Now that was magical," she breathed.


	4. Bulging Bonds

**Chapter name was a dare..and it stuck! Also I realise I change between Connor/Conner when spelling..I didn't bother changing that cause I am lazy , but ya'll know who I mean.**

It was Friday, two days since Dick and Zatanna had kissed. He managed to get a half day and was already in the cave, waiting for Zatanna to get back from school. He sat on the stool in the kitchen thinking back to Wednesday night, a power bar half eaten in his hand. He must have had a giant grin on his face because with a gust of air beside him, and the power bar snapped out of his hand, Wally was standing laughing at him.

"Whoa man, haven't seen you in days and here you are looking lame and girlie!" Wally devoured the power bar before Dick even had a chance to argue back.

"Dude do you ever eat your own food?"

"Heh, why should I when I can eat yours!", Wally laughed and hopped up on a stool beside Dick. "So you gonna tell me about Wednesday night?" A sly grin crossed his face.

"Wednesday? What about Wednesday nothing happened Wednesday!" Robin blurted out quickly, perhaps a little too quickly.

"Heard Flash talking about it with Batman, apparently she's been under surveillance." Wally's face couldn't scream smug any more if he tried.

Dick turned a shade of red to match his hoodie.

Batman had actually confronted him about his night with Zatanna that night when he got home. The whole thing was on video, playing on loop in the Bat cave.

"You're spying on her?" He blurted out.

"No Dick, we're keeping an eye on her. Klarion is dangerous," Bruce paused the video on their free fall before the kiss. "You didn't have to record that.." Dick's cheeks were flushed. The last thing he wanted was his adoptive father and mentor watching him kissing Zatanna. Recently they had been discussing Dick moving on from his role as Robin when he finished school. This idea was looking more and more appealing right now to him.

"Well next time you plan to go against my advice of being..involved..with a team mate," He paused and suddenly did something that anyone in the league rarely saw. Bruce smiled. "Let me know, but keep an emergency line open just to be safe." Dick smiled. Sometimes Bruce was just Bruce, not Batman. Those were the best times. He had assumed that was the end of things, but apparently not.

"I can't believe he told Flash.." Dick buried his head in his hands, "who else did he tell?"

"I dunno Rob," Wally shrugged. He kept grinning until Dick looked up, and suddenly grinned with Wally, the two bursting into laughter and high-fiving.

"SO! Tell me about it! Zatanna is smokin', not my type, but smokin'. How did you manage to land that?" Wally ran to the fridge, grabbing more food and started making a sandwich.

"What do you mean 'how did you manage to land that?', I got more skills with the ladies than you'll ever have!" He burst out laughing at the expression on Wally's face. "Whatever Mr. Dark glasses. Like the _'ladies'_ even know where you're looking...OH MAN NOW I GET IT!"

"Things are different with Zee," His smirk turned to a genuine smile, "things just..click with her y'know?"

Wally rolled his eyes "Dude, Rob, I'm single, so obviously not," His sandwich was finished, stacked at least 5 layers high.

"Oh man, you should see her in her school uniform though!" Dick let out a low whistle, closed his eyes and grinned "mmhmm, catholic school girl uniforms. What I wouldn't do to her when she's in that!"

Wally was shoving the sandwich into his mouth when he noticed Zatanna about to walk into the kitchen, in her school uniform. He started choking, hoping to get Dick's attention.

"Hey Wally, I think it might help if you chew.." Zatanna's voice shocked Dick's eyes open and colour started filling his face.

_'Oh man.. GAH! And she's in her uniform too! did she hear me? RUN!_' He panicked a little, aware of Wally's muffled half laugh half choking noises from behind his food.

"Beep, oh my communicator, must be Batman!" Dick jumped off the stool and ran out the other side of the room, red from ear to ear.

"Did.. I interrupt something?" Zatanna raised an eyebrow at Wally who was now on the ground laughing.

Zatanna pushed the magic book under a history book at the knock on her door.

"Come in!" She got out of her seat and turned, smiling at Dick as he walked in. He was in his regular clothes, dark jeans, dark jacket, a red hoodie, and of course, his sunglasses.

"I was a little afraid you regretted the other night when I saw you run away," She walked over and kissed him on the cheek. "Convincing beep" she winked.

Dick exhaled. He was literally holding his breath to control himself. She was still in her uniform.

"Regret? That was the best night of my life so far Zee," He closed the door behind him, turned and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and giggled as he held up her up with his hands under her ass. Their lips met again, with more force and passion than their first kiss. Dick groaned as Zatanna bit lightly on his lower lip. He squeezed her ass gently as she ran her fingers through his hair. The two laughed as they tumbled onto her bed, Dick leaned over her, resting on his left elbow, his right hand moving stray strands of hair off her face. She reached up slowly and touched either side of his sun glasses, giving him a questioning look. He smiled and she took his glasses off slowly, biting on her lower lip again.

She grinned a little and whispered "Hi Dick."

His eyes widened again, then it dawned on him. She probably knew who he was all along, after all, they had met years ago while her father was visiting Gotham. Bruce had brought Dick to see Zataro's show and he met Zatanna back stage while Bruce and her father talked.

"You know you can't tell.." Dick looked pleadingly at her.

"I wouldn't dream of it!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, and one of her legs swung around him, pulling him down into another kiss. She pulled his jacket off him and his hoodie over his head. He was so engaged in the kiss, his tongue found hers, deepening the kiss, he almost ripped the buttons off her shirt when he was trying to open it. Her other leg wrapped around him, her skirt slipping up around her hips. Her heart was racing, her face flushed. She gasped as Dick's hand crept inside her shirt. He groaned, aware that she could probably feel the bulge in his pants.

"Dick.. Dick! Slow down!" Her breath was short, gasping in pleasure. Dick pulled back and rolled off her, lying beside her. He was breathing heavily, and reached over kissing her once more.

"Sorry Zee," He smiled, "I guess we got carried away." There was never a time she wasn't stunningly beautiful. Her cheeks were a rosy pink, her breath was steadying, her hair spread out on the pillow below her. Her shirt open, exposing her breasts, which he promptly covered with his jacket.

"We should probably take things slow," they kissed again, resting in each other's arms.

Zatanna's head was racing. She walked over to her desk, glancing back at Dick sleeping on her bed. She really was digging herself deeper into trouble. She wanted even more so to talk to Dick about Klarion, but she feared his rejection now, especially after their antics earlier. She pulled her shirt off, putting on a fresh T-shirt, brushed her hair, and tip toed out of her room towards the kitchen. The tell-tale scent of Megan's cookies drifted out the hall to her.

"Hey guys, smells like a great batch of cookies," she smiled as she pulled two bottles of water from the fridge. Conner was sitting on the sofa, looking grumpy as usual. Megan flew over and hugged her quickly, offering a plate of cookies. Wally just grinned.

"So, Zataaannnnnnna..seen Robin lately?" Wally glanced at Conner who grumbled a little and pat wolf on the head.

"Hmm can't say I have," Zatanna replied coolly, taking two cookies from the plate.

"Oh reaaaaaaaaaaaally!" Wally dashed across the room, leaning on the sofa behind Conner, "because, Conner's super hearing would like to disagree!"

"Wally!" Megan yelled across the room as Conner grumbled, flinging one arm over his eyes.

Zatanna's cheeks flushed red. She turned and left the kitchen as fast as she could.

The weekend went by in a blur of Gotham patrol, kissing, hanging out in the cave, kissing, lounging on the beach, kissing, and a lot of taunting and jests from Wally and the rest of the team. On Sunday night, Zatanna lay back on her bed smiling. Dick had just left to go finish some school work at the last minute. She had packed her bag and was ready for an early start for her second week back at school. She picked up her magic book and started flicking through the pages, and that's when she remembered him. Klarion. She had asked for his help saving her father from Nabu and on Wednesday, he was planning on finding her again. Dick had told her how she was under surveillance for her own safety, so there was no way she could meet Klarion without the League finding out.

"What the.."

She sat bolt right reading something handwritten along the margin of the page.

_'Fate is not male or female, but both as one. Until this realization, Fate's full potential can't be reached'_

Was this about the Helmet of Fate? She knew her father had researched it with Kent Nelson a long time ago, and it was Zataro's hand writing.

_'I'll tell him this.. and then beg him to leave me alone..and not to hurt my father..'_ She closed the book and got into bed, unable to sleep at her unhappy reminder of her poor decisions. Her brain was wrecked trying to think of excuses to throw off her surveillance on Wednesday.


	5. Playing with Chaos

Half way through her days schedule, Zatanna ran to the bathroom she had her encounter with Klarion. She turned on the hot taps and steamed up the mirrors, aware that she may be being watch. She wrote in the steamed up mirrors quickly.

_'Under surveillance. Can't get free tomorrow'_

Without even waiting she ran back to class, hoping Klarion would see her message. She had spent all day Monday trying to find a way to ditch her escort. She couldn't find a way. Later that day during class the lights flickered, causing a start. A small bolt of red jumped down into Zatanna's bag. Suspiciously, she opened her bag. Her cell was lit up.

-Tomorrow, School Roof. 3pm sharp -

After reading the message, a little silhouette of Klarion's head lit up on her phone and disappeared along with the message and any evidence of its presence.

_'What is he planning..'_ she thought to herself.

"Hello Beautiful," Robin put his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her neck lightly. Zatanna laughed and put down the knife she was using to make a late dinner. She turned and went to kiss him but pulled back suddenly.

"What on earth happened to you?" She stared at him. His mask had a small rip in it, a bruise quickly developing around his eye. His cape was ripped, his hair was messy and there was a slight smell of burnt hair about him. Her eyebrows grew closer together when she noticed the trail of soot behind him.

"Naelc niboR pu! Eht roolf oot!" The soot vanished, his cape repaired, as did his mask. The only thing she couldn't fix was his developing black eye. "Now, are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Hmm I know a certain butler who would love having you around," He looked down at his outfit and laughed. Alfred would be happy he didn't have yet another outfit to repair. "There was a minor break-in, ended up in a fire. No biggie!" He moved in to kiss her again, but she yet again pushed him back.

"And your eye?" she folded her arms, an eye brow rising. "Uhmm nothing!"

"Trulb ti tuo!"

"I was carrying a kid and her dog out of the burning building, the dog's leg jerked and hit me in the face, its paw ripping my mask... Damn it Zee.. don't tell Wally!" He couldn't help but laugh at her expression as she tried not to laugh, but ended up bursting into a fit of giggles.

"So the boy wonder met his match, maybe you should hire him as bat dog," She teased, resulting in him tickling her and chasing her from the kitchen. They found themselves tangled in each other's arms again, lips locked, hands running all over each other. "Come on patrol with me again tomorrow," Dick insisted as he picked his mask up from her bedroom floor. He had to get back to Gotham, she had to finish school work.

"I can't Dick, school work is piling up," She stared at his cape on the ground, "But.. I'll let you know if things change okay?"

_**2:50pm**_

She couldn't sit still, or concentrate on anything but her watch. In ten minutes, Klarion expected her to somehow avoid her escort, the Green Lantern. It seemed impossible, but he seemed insisted she be on the roof at 3pm. Class didn't even end until 3:05pm!

_**2:55pm**_

A loud bang echoed from outside. Students stared out the window in the general direction of the noise. The building suddenly started to shake. Zatanna grabbed her bag and ran for the stairs to the roof as other students ran the opposite way. She crashed through the door stopping in horror as a large creature loomed over New York, smashing buildings as it leapt from one to another.

"Zatanna! Stay here, get inside and do not do anything unless absolutely necessary!" The Green Lantern shot past her, about ten meters in the air above her. "Someone will be along soon," As he turned around to finish his sentence, Zatanna's watch struck 3:00pm. When the Green Lantern finished turning, to his horror, Klarion was standing in the entrance of one of his portals directly behind Zatanna. His eyes were wide with malice as he grabbed Zatanna by the arm.

"NO!" The Green Lantern shouted as he watched a startled Zatanna get dragged back through the portal, his beam of green light seconds to late. The portal closed and the creature disappeared from New York. He touched his ear, triggering his communicator, "Green Lantern to Batman. It was a trap. The witch boy has Zatanna."

"HE WHAT?" Robin yelled out in horror. Batman had assembled the team, pulling them out of school early to inform them of Zatanna's abduction. Aqualad put a hand on Robins shoulder, pulling him back beside him, Kid Flash putting a hand on his other shoulder.

"We will get her back Robin, do not worry," Aqualad turned to speak quietly to Robin as Batman stared on.

"Klarion created an illusion to distract league members in the area, snatching Zatanna before Green Lantern could react" Batman looked directly at Robin, "any information will be passed on immediately, but for now keep calm. Dr. Fate is trying to track them. Dismissed."

The team filed out of the room, everyone apart from Robin. He stood, fists clenched, staring at the ground. "Come home, help me with our search," Batman stood beside him , "But do not lose your head over this. It will not help her." He walked towards the Zeta tubes, followed by Robin.

Zatanna rubbed her arm where the bruise was already forming from Klarion's grasp. She didn't know where she was, only that it was a dark, desolate run down theatre of sorts. There was no light apart from the torches around the stage, where she now sat among a pile of assorted pillows, cushions and blankets.

"Where.." She started.

"Not telling," Klarion chuckled as he pet Teekl. He looked different since last week. Zatanna couldn't place it. It was like he somehow adjusted his appearance. His hair was no longer pointing into horns, instead it sat around his head, looking rather scruffy. His shoulder were broader, and he was less...well, scrawny looking.

"Well.. Thank you.. for at least making it look like a kidnapping.." She sank down a little into the pillows, her head dropping, and her shoulders slouching. With a start, Klarion appeared beside her, lying on his side, his arm bent up, head supported in his hand.

"I hope you have something exciting to tell me," He was very close to her face, and he spoke softly. The usual tone of excited aggression completely absent from his voice. A tremor ran through her body. She inched away from him, wrapping her arms around herself. She inhaled sharply as he traced his fingers in a pattern on her thigh.

"Don't touch me!" She reached out to push him away but fell onto empty pillows.

"Don't test my patience!" He appeared on the opposite side of her, anger flaring from his intense gaze, his fingernails warping themselves into sharp points. She sat back up, fixing her gaze on the familiar strutting across the stage.

"I.. think my father..," She stammered as he started tracing patterns on her other thigh. "I think, he discovered that, Nabu is not at full strength until the realization that he is not male or female but both as one.." His fingers stop suddenly. A grin crept across his face, his eyes narrowing.

"Is that so.. and just your father is bound to the helmet, correct?" His nail started to press into the flesh on her thigh, she winced and nodded.

"Can you do this without hurting him now?" She looked hopefully at him, trying to ignore the nails digging deeper into her thigh. His eyes shot to hers, his gaze so intense it scared her.

"Maybe I can. Maybe I can't. Either way, there is a price to pay in this little game of ours," He laughed as his magic shot through her, her body went limp as she lost control of her limbs.

"Esaeler e-" His fist made contact with her face before she was able to finish her spell. The room started spinning as she started to black out. Last week, she had her first kiss from Klarion, this week, she got her first punch in the face. It hurt.

Her head was pounding. She could feel something cold resting against her nose and eye. Her hands were bound and her mouth was gagged, but she couldn't feel any physical restraints.

"Welcome back, beautiful," A gentle voice, sweet and kind, spoke from somewhere beside her. A gentle hand swept hair from her face.

_'Dick! But.. wait.. no, that doesn't make sense,'_ Her head was spinning as she opened her eyes, recoiling from the sight of Klarion kneeling beside her, holding an ice pack to her face.

"Sorry for the abrupt impact," He smiled. A real smile. Not a smirk, no ill intent emanated from him. He gestured to the ceiling. It was covered in odd symbols. "These enchantments protect my powers from being detected by unwanted visitors, however," He removed the ice pack and frowned, "Your magic is still traceable if used here." He removed her gag and stood up.

"I understand.. but you could have just told me!" She shouted angrily, "Now untie my hands!" Her aggression was stemming from the pain in her face, and it didn't bode well with Klarion. He hauled her to her feet, any trace of softness gone from his eyes.

"Listen here girlie, I'm the only thing protecting you right now," He moved one hand up to her head, "I could easily remove the mental barrier blocking those Martians and your dear ol' dad from finding out your dirty little secret!" He flung her harshly onto the pillows, and with a wave of his hand, her hands were unbound. They stared at each other in silence, Zatanna becoming all too aware of Klarion's frequent glances at her school uniform.

"Is..is there a restroom in here.." She stood up, straightening her skirt.

Klarion pointed down the corridor left of the stage, "First on the right," he turned, heading down the opposite corridor, "I'll get you some food. Don't even THINK of escaping my little pet." His creepy laugh reverberated around the theatre, followed by the humming of a creepy little melody as he strut away from her. It was time to make a plan.

She grabbed her school bag and ran for the restroom, nearly ripping her bag open to find her cell phone. Her head dropped. A black spike was driven through the screen of her phone with a note attached -No phone calls either-.

_'Dammit.. why did I think this would be_ easy' She sunk to the ground in dismay_. 'I should have told Dick.. or Batman.. anyone. They would have understood I wasn't thinking clearly when I called Klarion.'_ She had no way to contact them without using magic, and if she did, Klarion was closer and would detect it first. She had to escape, she had to do something. There was no way she was going to help Klarion. The only way he was going to get the Helmet of Fate was if her father died and Nabu no longer has a host. It was all too clear how foolish she had been. She pulled a notepad from her bag and a pen, flipping to a random page to write a note. Something caught her eye on another page. She flipped back looking for it.

_'Dick.. you really are my boy wonder..'_ Tears started welling in her eyes. On the page was a small note.

-In case of emergencies 555-847-1145, priority 505. D-

She ripped the piece of paper out, and scribbled under Dick's handwriting.

- My name is Zatanna, please follow these instructions if you find me-.

She folded the piece of paper neatly, and slipped it into her bra. She couldn't afford to lose that number. She grinned, she had a plan. It was dangerous, but it would work. She splashed water on her face, ruffled her hair and unbuttoned her shirt to show off some cleavage. Zatanna stared at her reflection in the mirror for a few moments. Her nose and eye were bruised badly and her lip was slightly split, the blood already clotted.

Klarion was reclining in midair eating some candy and throwing pieces for Teekl to eat, laughing at the familiar whenever he missed a piece. Zatanna closed her eyes, took a deep breath and leaned seductively against the wall, straightening her back to push out her breasts.

"So witch boy, did you only bring me here to bore me," She bit her lower lip, twirling a stray strand of hair in her fingers as he turned, nearly falling from the air, but catching himself just on time to stand, eye brows raised at her. "or are we going to play a game?" She pushed off the wall and walked slowly towards him. He took an involuntary step backwards as Zatanna stepped right up against him, snaking arm up around his neck. His eyes were so wide, even Teekl looked baffled at the pair.

"You disappoint me," She ran her fingers over the back of his neck, "I thought you were a mighty Lord of Chaos, and here you need my help to stop Nabu" She moved her head up, her lips lightly brushed his cheek and stopped near his ear. His arms finally found their way around her as she lightly whispered very quietly, "and you don't even know about the Talisman."

His hands suddenly tightened painfully around her waist. Her play worked. He pulled her away from him slightly, eyes yet again narrowed.

"What Talisman," his eyes studied her, roaming over every inch of her body, lingering over her open shirt. His lust betrayed his anger and suspicion when he pulled her close, his hands loosening their grip. A smirk flickered to her lips as she gripped the collar of his suit jacket in both hands, pulling him close and kissing him hard. One of his hands moved down from her waist, over her hip and gripped under her leg, lifting it to his side. His hand snaked under her skirt and firmly grabbed her ass. His tongue forced its way into her mouth, dominating her own and putting him firmly in control of the kiss. His free hand moved up her neck, into her tangled hair and gripped hard. With a painful cry from Zatanna he pulled her away from him by the hair.

"This game can continue later," He thrust his other hand towards her, an invisible force suddenly launching her into the back wall of the theatre. A small cry escaped her lips.

"Tell me of this Talisman NOW!" His face contorted, looking more demon like, his hair returning to its horned form. A bolt of Klarion's magic shot out, hitting her in the gut. Blood sprayed from her mouth and she fell forward, now on her hands and knees, her smirking face hidden from Klarion.

"You mean you DON'T know of the Talisman?" She laughed a little, then grimaced in pain. There was a possibility one of her ribs was broken. Klarion grabbed her by her hair, yanking her upright. With his other hand he grabbed her upper arm.

"DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME!" He was practically spitting each word out in anger. He pulled her arm roughly until he heard a loud popping noise. Zatanna screamed, her knees buckling. He just dislocated her shoulder! All her weight was now being supported by Klarion's grip on her hair.

"Ok! Ok I'll tell you," She cried as he lowered her to the ground. "I didn't mention it before.. I thought you knew." She cradled her painful arm protectively. Getting that back into her shoulder socket was going to be difficult, but it would wait, right now, she had to come up with a convincing story.

"Spit. It. Out!" He bent over her, one clawed hand ready to scratch her leg.

"It's about what I said earlier! The talisman sort of disables Nabu's host body UNLESS it's a male and female host combined!" She tried push back away from him, but he dug his nails into her legs, pulling her back.

"And its location.." His voice was so quiet, barely audible as he spoke through clenched teeth. Zatanna flinched, she could almost feel the evil that he was emitting.

"Kent Nelson, he... he hid it near the tower, I don't know any more than that!" She pleaded, inhaling sharply as he released his grip on her.

"Teekl, let's go have some fun!" He laughed as the familiar jumped into his arms, "You better not be lying, or you will really suffer!" Zatanna pretended to pass out. The witch boy turned, disappearing through a portal.


	6. Rescued

Zatanna's visions was blurred. The pain from her multiple injuries were worse than she had anticipated when she thought of her plan. She was stumbling towards the front of the old theatre she was in, hoping there was a way out after all this. If she was still here when Klarion got back, she may not survive the next round of their so called game. If she could get out and not use any magic, she may have a chance to hide from Klarion.

"No.. c'mon girl, you can do this," she wasn't even sure if she was thinking or speaking. The pain from her arm nearly caused her to black out as she desperately looked for a way out. The windows and entrance had all been boarded up. There was a small gap in one of the windows where some kids had clearly tried to break in with some spray paint. It was poorly boarded up again. This was her escape. Using an old fire extinguisher, she used her good arm to repeatedly smash against the boards. She was almost giving up hope when the first one came loose.

"Finally.." ten minutes or so later, Zatanna heaved herself out the window. She didn't have to worry about casting a spell, she barely had the energy to walk. Wherever this theatre was, it was down an unused alley, scattered in rubbish. It was dark out, and barely any light from the street lamps reached the alley. She walked as fast as she could hoping to find someone to help, or at least a phone booth. She had a few quarters leftover from her last lunch in the pocket of her cardigan. Her world was spinning faster, and with every cough of pain, more blood spilled from her mouth.

EMERGENCY LINE ACTIVATED, AUTOMATIC TRACKING SEQUENCE ENGAGED.

"He..hello? P-priority.. 5..05" Dick shot awake at the sound of Zatanna's voice over the computer system in the bat cave. Bruce was already at the computer typing rapidly, and calling out various commands.

"Zatanna, this is Batman. Where are you?" He glanced at Dick as he rushed up beside him. They waited, seconds feeling like centuries as Zatanna coughed. A loud clatter followed. Zatanna had dropped the phone.

"Zee!" Dick shouted, relieved to hear her voice again.

"I don't know… I'm hurt... I can't go any further..." Dick's fists were clenched, his knuckles turning white. Suddenly a map appeared on the computer screen, a little red dot growing larger as computer zoomed in on the map. New York, she was still in New York! He turned just on time as Batman, fully suited up, tossed him his costume.

"We're on our way Zatanna," Batman hit a button, sending information of her location to the watchtower. Soon all the other League members would know. "Suit up in the Batwing"

Zatanna stumbled into the doorway of a nearby building. The porch light was broken so she was bathed in Shadow and hidden from view. She must have closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, because she awoke to a thunderous clash in the sky. She looked up to see two green lanterns fighting against Klarion. He was in a full blown rage, his magic sporadically flying across the sky. The lanterns were working hard to stop his spells and curses hitting the surrounding buildings and civilians. Teekl was warped into his large were-form and was currently attacking Captain Marvel.

"WHERE IS SHE!" She could hear Klarion's angry screams, the crackling of his magic rippled down the street in front of her. A dark shadow, no two, dived out of the way, narrowly avoiding being hit.

"Where the heck is Dr. Fate?"

"On his way, keep searching." It was Robin, he was here, and he was looking for her! Batman was with him too, she was safe.

"Here..." Her voice was weak and barely carried; she coughed and tried again, "Robin!" It worked. He turned in unison with Batman, seeing her now as she pulled herself into a standing position.

"Robin!" He followed the sound of her voice instantly, seeing her in a porch on the other side of the road. She looked like she had been through hell. He could see the bloodstains trailing from her mouth onto her shirt, and on her hand from covering her mouth. One of her arms hung limp at her side, her legs were covered in scratches and nearly half of her face was bruised. All of this registered with him in the few seconds it took him to reach her, catching her carefully in his arms as she nearly tumbled down the step of the porch.

"To the Batwing NOW!" Batman hit his communicator, and another signaling their location to the Batwing "Hold him off, package has been located." Robin was struggling to hold Zatanna in a way that wasn't hurting her. He'd check out her shoulder and her other wounds. She needed serious medical attention, and one wrong move could cause her a lot of pain.

"She needs a hospital," He looked up at Klarion in the sky, still fighting the Lanterns, "He did this to her.." Batman bent down and carefully picked Zatanna up.

"Now is not the time Robin," He grabbed hold of a cable which hung down from the batwing, Robin grabbing the other. Together they got Zatanna safely into the batwing just as Dr. Fate appeared near the battle in a blinding light. The batwing was heading as fast as it could towards Gotham.

They couldn't risk bringing her to a hospital, not with the rampage Klarion was still having in New York. Even Dr. Fate was struggling to battle the Lord of Chaos and his demonic rage. On the way back to Gotham, Bruce Wayne had called in a number of personal favours with some very skilled doctors. Alfred had prepared a room in the manor and the doctors came prepared for any form of treatment Zatanna would need. They told the doctor's she was attacked in Gotham earlier in the day and had only been found recently. To avoid publicity they wanted her to be treated in private.

"Are you sure they bought it?" Dick was sitting with his elbows resting on his knees, his head in his hands gripping onto his hair. He was wanting to be with her, make sure she was okay, but Bruce had told him to stay in the study and keep an eye on the New York footage on television.

"They either did or they didn't Dick, all we can do is hope they do their best now," Bruce stared out the window. He didn't trust Dick to be alone right now, and with the battle still raging in New York, he kept him within earshot at all times.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred called gently. "The doctors have done all they can. The young lady is awake and asking to speak to you." Dick jumped to his feet and ran for the door. "Just Master Bruce."

"She is heavily medicated. Her injuries were pretty severe but she will recover with time." The doctor warned Bruce briefly before handing over the chart he had written for Zatanna. Bruce walked over and sat in the seat beside her bed.

"The doctor says you will be fine, little do they know you will be able to heal yourself when your energy levels are back up," Bruce put the chart down beside her. She stared at it, reading the places she was injured and taking mental notes of where to heal.

"I know who you are..," She turned and looked at him, "Don't blame Dick, I suspected it was you after my father went with Nabu. You were a good friend to him... and when you spoke to me, you used a tone of voice I had never heard from you, except as Mr. Wayne..." She studied his reaction to this information. There was none. She was hoping for a little reaction.

"Quite the detective yourself I see," He had always assumed Giovanni would tell her his secret identity for her protection should anything happen to him, but he had clearly left it too late.

"I... I made a mistake..," she closed her eyes as tears slowly started to flow from her eyes. "Klarion didn't attack me in Gotham the night I left the cave, I called him there. I was angry at Nabu, and I was too ashamed to admit it. He... he came after me when I went back to school and blackmailed me... I was scared I would be kicked out of the cave, called a traitor…hated..."

"It's okay Zatanna," he put his hand lightly on her arm, "Losing a parent and finding yourself alone often leads people into the darkness. I myself have been through a similar pain, Dick also. You must realize though that your father will return to you some day. I will do everything in my power to assure this."

She couldn't control herself and broke into tears. She spent the next hour telling Bruce of the things Klarion had said, how he wanted her to help find a way to beat Nabu. She told him of the information she found out as well as how she tricked Klarion and escaped. She kept the part about kissing Klarion to herself. She gave her best directions that she could remember to the theatre he held her in. She cried more than she had cried in years, about her father, the reaction of her school mates, and her ultimate fear of rejection from Dick. She cried until she fell asleep, at which stage Bruce returned to Dick. He told him most of the things she said, excluding the parts about him, and the details of her feelings and fears towards him.

"She's asleep now. I'm sending a team to the place she described. She's not in trouble, not with the League," He put a hand on Dicks shoulder, stopping him from running into Zatanna's room, "but she is in a lot of danger, and she is hurting. Emotionally and physically. Be kind." Dick nodded, still absorbing everything he'd been told. He spent the next eight hours sitting beside Zatanna's bed before falling asleep, his head resting beside her, his hand gently wrapped around her good hand.

Zatanna shot awake in the bed, wincing at the pain caused by her sudden movement. She felt something on her hand, and looking down , saw Dick fast sleep, head on the edge of the bed she was in, holding her hand. She felt a lump in her throat from sudden emotion and her eyes began to water. She knew she was safe. She knew he had forgiven her for her mistakes. She ran her free hand through his hair lightly. He always looked good with messy hair.

"hrrn...come back batdog...leave the cat alone..." He mumbled in his sleep, stirring lightly, opening his eyes in a succession of blinks.

"Batdog?" Zatanna smiled down at him. He didn't move his head, just stared at her with a clear sign of relief, his grip tightening on her hand. "Dick… I'm so sorry for everything..." Dick moved fast, kissing her very lightly on the lips so he didn't hurt her, after all she had a few stitches above her lip now.

"I hope you're not sorry for everything," he joked, sitting on the bed to be closer to her. She couldn't help but laugh despite the pain in her chest.

Dick helped her get into some fresh clothes that Alfred bought that morning for her.

"Zee, you're too cruel to me," He laughed flailing back across the bed. "I've spent more time putting clothes on you than taking them off!" Zatanna, mid attempt at standing up, broke into laughter, stumbling a little while holding an arm across her chest. He jumped up and helped her over to a sofa, sitting down with her and cradling her into his arms gently. She snuggled into him, submitting every little detail of this into her mind to remember forever.

"Bruce doesn't want you using your magic here to heal yourself, he's planning on bringing you to the watchtower where you'll have help and protection should that creep Klarion jump for you." He ran his hand down through her hair and kissed the top of her head sweetly. Things felt so right just holding her here like this. He felt like nothing could reach them how they were now. He wasn't sure why his feelings for Zatanna had gotten so strong. Sure they'd made out a few times, they had liked each other, but this feeling now was different. When he heard she had been abducted by Klarion something inside of him snapped. An old pain shot through his heart. He normally is able to just go ahead with the mission, leaving emotion aside, but this time was different. It was the pain he felt when he saw his parents beginning to fall. He knew the pain that followed that was even worse, but luckily it didn't come this time. Instead, they had found her alive but badly beaten. The pain turned from relief to concern then became pure anger towards Klarion. Now, holding Zatanna in his arms, feeling her steady breathing against his chest, Dick couldn't feel anything but an overwhelming sense of calmness and peace from inside him. He really couldn't think of anywhere else he would rather be.

"Are you sure you're okay Zee," Dick asked "really, you've been through a lot, and you're just lying here like you have no problems in the world, we could talk about it?"

"Right now, here, in your arms like this, I don't have any problems in the world.. nothing to care about but you and me. Nothing can hurt me, I feel safe in your arms." She looked up at him smiling the sweetest, sincerest smile he had ever seen. He couldn't help but to kiss her softly again. She giggled, "besides, talking about things isn't your best quality."

Klarion nearly fell through the portal into his hideout in Salem, clutching Teekl in his arms. He'd fought for as long as he could in a fit of pure rage. Even the mighty Lord of Order needed the assistance of the two lanterns to hold him back.

"I'll kill her Teekl. How dare she do this to me?" he was petting the cat roughly, ignoring the aggravated growling. "She tricked me! Lied to me! She was meant to be MY toy!" His magic was still bouncing around him in a form of static electricity. Klarion had always found his magic difficult to handle when he was furious, and this time, not only was he furious, he was embarrassed. Zatanna had picked up on his feelings and used them against him.

"Stupid stupid stupid! Letting myself develop feelings for a mortal," He looked at a mirror across from him, soaking in what he saw. He had indeed altered his appearance. He had hoped somewhere on a subconscious level that, if he looked more like that stupid bird boy Zatanna was so infatuated with, she would learn to love him too. His hair fell down around his face again, his expression softened.

_'Witch boy.'_ Her voice echoed around his head, the anger and fear in her eyes pounded against his memory. He yelled out, directing his magic towards the mirror, sinking to his knees as it shattered. She would never love him. She was only using him to save her father.

"She'll see Teekl," Klarion mumbled to himself more so than his familiar, "She will pay for this... I will make her mine. I'll take everything she loves, everything she cares about, and crush it before her very eyes!"


	7. Recovery

Zatanna's visions was blurred. The pain from her multiple injuries were worse than she had anticipated when she thought of her plan. She was stumbling towards the front of the old theatre she was in, hoping there was a way out after all this. If she was still here when Klarion got back, she may not survive the next round of their so called game. If she could get out and not use any magic, she may have a chance to hide from Klarion.

"No.. c'mon girl, you can do this," she wasn't even sure if she was thinking or speaking. The pain from her arm nearly caused her to black out as she desperately looked for a way out. The windows and entrance had all been boarded up. There was a small gap in one of the windows where some kids had clearly tried to break in with some spray paint. It was poorly boarded up again. This was her escape. Using an old fire extinguisher, she used her good arm to repeatedly smash against the boards. She was almost giving up hope when the first one came loose.

"Finally.." ten minutes or so later, Zatanna heaved herself out the window. She didn't have to worry about casting a spell, she barely had the energy to walk. Wherever this theatre was, it was down an unused alley, scattered in rubbish. It was dark out, and barely any light from the street lamps reached the alley. She walked as fast as she could hoping to find someone to help, or at least a phone booth. She had a few quarters leftover from her last lunch in the pocket of her cardigan. Her world was spinning faster, and with every cough of pain, more blood spilled from her mouth.

EMERGENCY LINE ACTIVATED, AUTOMATIC TRACKING SEQUENCE ENGAGED.

"He..hello? P-priority.. 5..05" Dick shot awake at the sound of Zatanna's voice over the computer system in the bat cave. Bruce was already at the computer typing rapidly, and calling out various commands.

"Zatanna, this is Batman. Where are you?" He glanced at Dick as he rushed up beside him. They waited, seconds feeling like centuries as Zatanna coughed. A loud clatter followed. Zatanna had dropped the phone.

"Zee!" Dick shouted, relieved to hear her voice again.

"I don't know… I'm hurt... I can't go any further..." Dick's fists were clenched, his knuckles turning white. Suddenly a map appeared on the computer screen, a little red dot growing larger as computer zoomed in on the map. New York, she was still in New York! He turned just on time as Batman, fully suited up, tossed him his costume.

"We're on our way Zatanna," Batman hit a button, sending information of her location to the watchtower. Soon all the other League members would know. "Suit up in the Batwing"

Zatanna stumbled into the doorway of a nearby building. The porch light was broken so she was bathed in Shadow and hidden from view. She must have closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, because she awoke to a thunderous clash in the sky. She looked up to see two green lanterns fighting against Klarion. He was in a full blown rage, his magic sporadically flying across the sky. The lanterns were working hard to stop his spells and curses hitting the surrounding buildings and civilians. Teekl was warped into his large were-form and was currently attacking Captain Marvel.

"WHERE IS SHE!" She could hear Klarion's angry screams, the crackling of his magic rippled down the street in front of her. A dark shadow, no two, dived out of the way, narrowly avoiding being hit.

"Where the heck is Dr. Fate?"

"On his way, keep searching." It was Robin, he was here, and he was looking for her! Batman was with him too, she was safe.

"Here..." Her voice was weak and barely carried; she coughed and tried again, "Robin!" It worked. He turned in unison with Batman, seeing her now as she pulled herself into a standing position.

"Robin!" He followed the sound of her voice instantly, seeing her in a porch on the other side of the road. She looked like she had been through hell. He could see the bloodstains trailing from her mouth onto her shirt, and on her hand from covering her mouth. One of her arms hung limp at her side, her legs were covered in scratches and nearly half of her face was bruised. All of this registered with him in the few seconds it took him to reach her, catching her carefully in his arms as she nearly tumbled down the step of the porch.

"To the Batwing NOW!" Batman hit his communicator, and another signaling their location to the Batwing "Hold him off, package has been located." Robin was struggling to hold Zatanna in a way that wasn't hurting her. He'd check out her shoulder and her other wounds. She needed serious medical attention, and one wrong move could cause her a lot of pain.

"She needs a hospital," He looked up at Klarion in the sky, still fighting the Lanterns, "He did this to her.." Batman bent down and carefully picked Zatanna up.

"Now is not the time Robin," He grabbed hold of a cable which hung down from the batwing, Robin grabbing the other. Together they got Zatanna safely into the batwing just as Dr. Fate appeared near the battle in a blinding light. The batwing was heading as fast as it could towards Gotham.

They couldn't risk bringing her to a hospital, not with the rampage Klarion was still having in New York. Even Dr. Fate was struggling to battle the Lord of Chaos and his demonic rage. On the way back to Gotham, Bruce Wayne had called in a number of personal favours with some very skilled doctors. Alfred had prepared a room in the manor and the doctors came prepared for any form of treatment Zatanna would need. They told the doctor's she was attacked in Gotham earlier in the day and had only been found recently. To avoid publicity they wanted her to be treated in private.

"Are you sure they bought it?" Dick was sitting with his elbows resting on his knees, his head in his hands gripping onto his hair. He was wanting to be with her, make sure she was okay, but Bruce had told him to stay in the study and keep an eye on the New York footage on television.

"They either did or they didn't Dick, all we can do is hope they do their best now," Bruce stared out the window. He didn't trust Dick to be alone right now, and with the battle still raging in New York, he kept him within earshot at all times.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred called gently. "The doctors have done all they can. The young lady is awake and asking to speak to you." Dick jumped to his feet and ran for the door. "Just Master Bruce."

"She is heavily medicated. Her injuries were pretty severe but she will recover with time." The doctor warned Bruce briefly before handing over the chart he had written for Zatanna. Bruce walked over and sat in the seat beside her bed.

"The doctor says you will be fine, little do they know you will be able to heal yourself when your energy levels are back up," Bruce put the chart down beside her. She stared at it, reading the places she was injured and taking mental notes of where to heal.

"I know who you are..," She turned and looked at him, "Don't blame Dick, I suspected it was you after my father went with Nabu. You were a good friend to him... and when you spoke to me, you used a tone of voice I had never heard from you, except as Mr. Wayne..." She studied his reaction to this information. There was none. She was hoping for a little reaction.

"Quite the detective yourself I see," He had always assumed Giovanni would tell her his secret identity for her protection should anything happen to him, but he had clearly left it too late.

"I... I made a mistake..," she closed her eyes as tears slowly started to flow from her eyes. "Klarion didn't attack me in Gotham the night I left the cave, I called him there. I was angry at Nabu, and I was too ashamed to admit it. He... he came after me when I went back to school and blackmailed me... I was scared I would be kicked out of the cave, called a traitor…hated..."

"It's okay Zatanna," he put his hand lightly on her arm, "Losing a parent and finding yourself alone often leads people into the darkness. I myself have been through a similar pain, Dick also. You must realize though that your father will return to you some day. I will do everything in my power to assure this."

She couldn't control herself and broke into tears. She spent the next hour telling Bruce of the things Klarion had said, how he wanted her to help find a way to beat Nabu. She told him of the information she found out as well as how she tricked Klarion and escaped. She kept the part about kissing Klarion to herself. She gave her best directions that she could remember to the theatre he held her in. She cried more than she had cried in years, about her father, the reaction of her school mates, and her ultimate fear of rejection from Dick. She cried until she fell asleep, at which stage Bruce returned to Dick. He told him most of the things she said, excluding the parts about him, and the details of her feelings and fears towards him.

"She's asleep now. I'm sending a team to the place she described. She's not in trouble, not with the League," He put a hand on Dicks shoulder, stopping him from running into Zatanna's room, "but she is in a lot of danger, and she is hurting. Emotionally and physically. Be kind." Dick nodded, still absorbing everything he'd been told. He spent the next eight hours sitting beside Zatanna's bed before falling asleep, his head resting beside her, his hand gently wrapped around her good hand.

Zatanna shot awake in the bed, wincing at the pain caused by her sudden movement. She felt something on her hand, and looking down , saw Dick fast sleep, head on the edge of the bed she was in, holding her hand. She felt a lump in her throat from sudden emotion and her eyes began to water. She knew she was safe. She knew he had forgiven her for her mistakes. She ran her free hand through his hair lightly. He always looked good with messy hair.

"hrrn...come back batdog...leave the cat alone..." He mumbled in his sleep, stirring lightly, opening his eyes in a succession of blinks.

"Batdog?" Zatanna smiled down at him. He didn't move his head, just stared at her with a clear sign of relief, his grip tightening on her hand. "Dick… I'm so sorry for everything..." Dick moved fast, kissing her very lightly on the lips so he didn't hurt her, after all she had a few stitches above her lip now.

"I hope you're not sorry for everything," he joked, sitting on the bed to be closer to her. She couldn't help but laugh despite the pain in her chest.

Dick helped her get into some fresh clothes that Alfred bought that morning for her.

"Zee, you're too cruel to me," He laughed flailing back across the bed. "I've spent more time putting clothes on you than taking them off!" Zatanna, mid attempt at standing up, broke into laughter, stumbling a little while holding an arm across her chest. He jumped up and helped her over to a sofa, sitting down with her and cradling her into his arms gently. She snuggled into him, submitting every little detail of this into her mind to remember forever.

"Bruce doesn't want you using your magic here to heal yourself, he's planning on bringing you to the watchtower where you'll have help and protection should that creep Klarion jump for you." He ran his hand down through her hair and kissed the top of her head sweetly. Things felt so right just holding her here like this. He felt like nothing could reach them how they were now. He wasn't sure why his feelings for Zatanna had gotten so strong. Sure they'd made out a few times, they had liked each other, but this feeling now was different. When he heard she had been abducted by Klarion something inside of him snapped. An old pain shot through his heart. He normally is able to just go ahead with the mission, leaving emotion aside, but this time was different. It was the pain he felt when he saw his parents beginning to fall. He knew the pain that followed that was even worse, but luckily it didn't come this time. Instead, they had found her alive but badly beaten. The pain turned from relief to concern then became pure anger towards Klarion. Now, holding Zatanna in his arms, feeling her steady breathing against his chest, Dick couldn't feel anything but an overwhelming sense of calmness and peace from inside him. He really couldn't think of anywhere else he would rather be.

"Are you sure you're okay Zee," Dick asked "really, you've been through a lot, and you're just lying here like you have no problems in the world, we could talk about it?"

"Right now, here, in your arms like this, I don't have any problems in the world.. nothing to care about but you and me. Nothing can hurt me, I feel safe in your arms." She looked up at him smiling the sweetest, sincerest smile he had ever seen. He couldn't help but to kiss her softly again. She giggled, "besides, talking about things isn't your best quality."

Klarion nearly fell through the portal into his hideout in Salem, clutching Teekl in his arms. He'd fought for as long as he could in a fit of pure rage. Even the mighty Lord of Order needed the assistance of the two lanterns to hold him back.

"I'll kill her Teekl. How dare she do this to me?" he was petting the cat roughly, ignoring the aggravated growling. "She tricked me! Lied to me! She was meant to be MY toy!" His magic was still bouncing around him in a form of static electricity. Klarion had always found his magic difficult to handle when he was furious, and this time, not only was he furious, he was embarrassed. Zatanna had picked up on his feelings and used them against him.

"Stupid stupid stupid! Letting myself develop feelings for a mortal," He looked at a mirror across from him, soaking in what he saw. He had indeed altered his appearance. He had hoped somewhere on a subconscious level that, if he looked more like that stupid bird boy Zatanna was so infatuated with, she would learn to love him too. His hair fell down around his face again, his expression softened.

_'Witch boy.'_ Her voice echoed around his head, the anger and fear in her eyes pounded against his memory. He yelled out, directing his magic towards the mirror, sinking to his knees as it shattered. She would never love him. She was only using him to save her father.

"She'll see Teekl," Klarion mumbled to himself more so than his familiar, "She will pay for this... I will make her mine. I'll take everything she loves, everything she cares about, and crush it before her very eyes!"


	8. Love is so dangerous

Dick was late getting back from patrol that night. It felt like every petty criminal in Gotham had decided to act out, knowing he wanted to get home to Zatanna. By the time he got back home, showered and changed, Zatanna was fast asleep. He stood and watched her for a few moments, debating if he should wake her up and ask her what happened with Klarion. He closed the door to her room and went to his own, attempting to do some of his school work. Every time he tried to focus on any subject he found himself drawing Klarion's head with various spiked objects driven into his face, or himself as Robin punching Klarion in the face.

When he woke up the next morning for school, Zatanna was still asleep. He found himself in a bad mood all day, not responding to teachers and even snapping at his friends. He could only focus on getting home. He didn't even bother making excuses about his lack of homework. When the final bell rang he had to restrain himself from leaping over desks and other students to get out the school. He nearly tripped over his own feet when he saw Alfred standing by the town car. He had assumed he would be looking after Zatanna.

"Master Richard," Alfred covered his amusement with a curt nod of the head as he opened the car door for Dick.

"I thought you would be busy minding Zee," Dick was practically crawling into the front of the town car to talk to Alfred.

"Master Richard, please, sits down." Alfred scolded. "Master Bruce is at home with the young miss." Dick sat back down on the seat, arms crossed and glared out the window.

"Can't you go any faster Alfred?" Dick's complaints were met by the radio's volume being turned up.

"Zatanna!" Dick burst through her bedroom door, still in his school uniform. Both Bruce and Zatanna stared at him in mild surprise. "I ...erm...I like your... dress!" He ran out of the room, all too aware of Bruce covering his face with his hand, shaking his head slowly, and Zatanna bursting into a fit of laughter, with the occasional 'ow'. He flung his uniform into different parts of the room as he pulled on more casual clothes, pocketed his sun glasses and messed up his hair. He walked back into her room calmly.

"Can we talk alone for a minute?" He looked at Bruce, who shook his head again.

"Sorry Dick, we don't have time for that," He started helping Zatanna out of the bed and towards the wheelchair. Turns out Dick did like the dress she was wearing. It had long black sleeves which seemed to be made of a soft flowing material, the body of the dress had a small black and white floral pattern with the occasional red flower and a black vertical strip running down the center of the dress with flower shaped buttons down the length of it. She had little red ankle socks on with black slip on shoes, and a red bow in her hair.

"What?" He shook his head, not hearing anything Bruce had said. He really was lost every time he looked at Zatanna.

"Put those on," Bruce motioned to the sunglasses, "and bring Zatanna to the cave. She'll explain on the way." He disappeared out the door.

"You look like such a well behaved young man in your school uniform," She snickered, earning a scowl before he put his shades on.

"What's going on Zatanna?" He wheeled her out of the room towards the hidden elevator at the end of the hall. "And I wasn't panicking, I do like your dress," he mumbled, pressing the call button.

"We're going to the cave. There were some issues with going to the watch tower, so the league will meet us there instead!" She was so excited, he could see she was visibly bouncing lightly in the chair as he wheeled her into the lift. "I get to heal myself at last, then life can get back to normal. Oh I can't wait! No more stupid wheelchair! No more girlie dresses," She sighed happily, " no offence to Alfred's fashion sense.."

"Wait, today? You're heading back today? and WHAT? No more dresses? ...ever?" He pulled the saddest looking face he could manage. "Zatanna, there is something I want to talk to you about... before we leave." He wheeled her out of the elevator and headed towards the center of the Batcave. Zatanna's eyes were large in awe.

"Whoa… Dick... this place is HUGE!"

"I know... look about what happened,"

"Is that a rocket?" She wasn't even listening to him. He sighed. He wasn't going to get any answers. If he waited until she was healed, she may be more inclined to give him some answers anyway.

"A souvenir of sorts," Batman stepped into few, "We're on a schedule. We'll be taking the Batwing."

The excitement in the cave was unusual. Nearly every league member was gathered around the room, talking among themselves, or to their young team mates. Artemis and Megan were the first to notice Zatanna being pushed into the room, both rushing over to see her. After some hugs and hyper-speed girl talk, Robin was pushed aside and Artemis pushed the wheelchair the rest of the way. Everyone gathered around the seating area, Megan helpfully levitating Zatanna into an arm chair. Batman stepped beside the chair, putting a hand on Zatanna's shoulder.

"Klarion made it very clear in New York during the battle that he would go out of his way to reach Zatanna again. We know he can detect when her magic is used. You all know the drill, he shows, attack." He addressed the Leaguers, and then turned to the team, "If he shows, the team is to protect Zatanna." Zatanna was staring at Batman, clearly puzzled at the fuss of casting one little spell. She felt a sudden pain in her chest as she saw Doctor Fate step from the shadows, his voice a mixture of Nabu's and her fathers.

"Child, while you know how to heal your injuries directly after they happen, you were never thought the level of healing needed today," He stopped walking towards her when her discomfort at his presence was made clear. Batman's hand on her shoulder was the only thing keeping her from snapping.

"You have been touched by chaos. Your bones were broken and reset by non-magical ways. Your skin torn, your internal organs damaged. Your magic healing will try correct the repairs made by this worlds doctors." He sighed, his voice becoming more like her fathers. "Zatanna, this will require much energy. You must shield yourself while you are healing to protect yourself from distractions. If your spell was to fail during healing, you could cause more damage. Chaos causes more damage than regular energies." He turned, walking back to his original location, out of her view. There was in internal war going on between Nabu and Zatara at the sight of the beaten Zatanna, Zatara becoming more desperate to speak to his child when he saw her tears.

"Are you ready? Do you understand what needs to be done?" Batman removed his hand as she nodded. She looked up and caught Robin's eye.

"We'll be right here Zee," He reassured her, his statement followed by smiles from all her team mates. She was a little more worried now. She had never actually healed any serious injuries, her father had always been there to do it for her.

"Well.. here goes nothing," She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing, relaxing her body and tuning out everything around her.

"laeH em, dleihs em, tcetorp lla fo ym sesnes"

Klarion's eye's shot open, his grin spreading instantly across his face. His hand shot forward, opening numerous small portals in the air before him.

"Start the attack. Now." Various voices could be heard through the portals as they closed.

The spell was barely a whisper, but its effects were clear for everyone to see. Anyone close to Zatanna took a step back as air started swirling around her, her body lifting from the chair. An opaque shimmering orb appeared around Zatanna. Robin stepped forward, alarmed that something might be wrong.

"Her magic is shielding her," Dr. Fate spoke from the other side of the room. "When her body is finished healing, she will be released. However, it is vital she is not disturbed."

An alarm suddenly sounded from the large computer screen, a map of the country with flashing red dots appearing. The league members all reached to their ears as their communicators started relaying information, some reaching for pagers and phones as alerts came through. Robin ran to the computer, pulling up video footage of attacks happening around the country.

"This can't be a coincidence," He turned and saw Batman relaying instructions to league members before they made their way out through Zeta tube or hanger doors.

"Team, protect Zatanna, the league will deal with this. Dr. Fate will-" Batman stopped as footage of another attack popped up on the screen. "Dr. Fate will be busy with Wotan," He nodded at Nabu as he vanished through his golden ankh.

"This is obviously a distraction Batman," Robin was pacing, "Klarion isn't at any of these locations, he's trying to draw the league away from protecting her!"

"We know that, but we can't let these attacks go unattended," Batman turned towards the hanger, preparing the batwing with a series of buttons on his wrist. "Keep an emergency communication line open at all times. As soon as she is out of that shield, get her somewhere safe." Robin looked around at the team. They were positioning themselves in a wide circle around Zatanna. He was regretting not suiting up as he put on his utility belt, pulling a spare mask out and replacing his sunglasses.

His laugh echoed around the cave, rolling up the corridors, bouncing around the air vents, growing louder and louder until it felt like the team were being circled. They stood ready, psychic link established, weapons of choice ready.

"I'm disappointed," Klarion's voice sounded from above them, "I thought I'd at least have some interesting people to battle," They couldn't help but turn as his voice appeared to come from the kitchen.

'He's trying to trick us, stay focused!' Robin gritted his teeth. Klarion was here, taunting them. He appeared opposite Megan, sending a sudden bolt of magic at her. It crackled as it streaked through the air. She threw up a mental shield, struggling against his magic. Artemis rolled out as a stray bit of magic bounced her direction. She fired an arrow at Klarion as she came out of the roll. Her arrow hit the wall as Klarion disappeared with a smirk.

_'Artemis dodge left!'_ two of Robin's red batarangs landed beside her, stopping Klarion's familiar in its beast like form from pouncing on her. She dived to the side just as Klarion appeared before Aqualad, who was already swinging two blades of electrified water from his water-bearers at the witch boy. Klarion countered with two similar red blades of magic.

Kid Flash, Robin and Artemis were circling Zatanna while Miss Martian and Super boy were tackling Teekl.

"You weaklings, you can't even beat my little pet! Have you not already learned this!" Klarion's laughter was sharp, as he knocked Aqualad across the room, sending him crashing into a wall. Teekl had Superboy pinned down.

_'M'ghann behind you!'_ Turning too late, the psychic link dropped as Miss Martian screamed, Klarion's magic clinging to her like fire. Artemis ran to help, firing arrows at the familiar to free Superboy.

"KF, protect her!" Robin leapt forward, flinging several gas pellets at Klarion, followed by a small explosive. Klarion hissed as Robin delivered a swinging kick to his head, sending him spinning to the ground. Klarion spun up using magic, blocking Robin's incoming punch with his arm, while swinging out with talon sharp nail on his other hand. Robin flipped backwards, left boot impacting with Klarion's hand and his right hitting the witch boy squarely in the chin.

"I'd leave now if I were you," Robin stood posed, ready to launch himself at Klarion again, "otherwise I'm going to beat you senseless for what you did to her!"

Klarion cackled, shooting out dozens of bolts of chaotic magic around the room. Robin dodged in a series of back flips. Aqualad, now on his feet, created a shield to stop any stray bolts hitting Zatanna. Kid Flash dashed behind Klarion, punching forward only to fall on his face. Klarion vanished again.

The team weren't doing too well. Miss Martian was still down for the count, Artemis and Superboy were struggling with the over powered familiar. Aqualad was doing all he could to stop Klarion's magic from hitting Zatanna. Robin hit a few buttons on his holographic computer, activating the emergency line to Batman. He kept his eyes peeled, waiting for Klarion to reappear.

"Robin, report!" Batman's voice sounded through his communicator.

"Not good, Klarion showed up. The team is struggling. We need someone who can counter his magic now. KF NO!" Robin ran forward as Klarion appeared behind Kid Flash, launching him into the air and crashing him down onto Artemis. Without her support, Superboy was over powered by the familiar again. Robin charged Klarion, the two yet again engaging in hand to hand combat.

Klarion moved fluidly through the air, dodging the attacks and delivering his own, noticing Robin's ever increasing aggression. He laughed as he landed a kick, knocking Robin back.

"Oh I see, birdie has a crush on my girl does he?" He laughed again, shooting a ball of flames at him. Robin dodged with a back roll, then jumped straight back into the action. He landed another punch, knocking Klarion to the ground. He pounced on his chest, punching him repeatedly in the face.

"She's my girlfriend you bastard!" Klarion yelled as blood burst from his nose, his magic flinging Robin off him into the air. He grappled back to the ground, noticing Kid Flash and Artemis hadn't recovered and Aqualad was now fighting the familiar, Superboy kneeling over Miss Martian looking badly injured, trying to wake her.

"YOUR girlfriend?" Klarion hovered in the air, laughing so much he had to hold his side, "I'm guessing she didn't tell you about us then. You see, we share something… special," He laughed, easily dodging the well-aimed batarang that was aimed at his face. He wiped the back of his hand across his face, narrowing his eyes at the blood coming from his nose.

"I swear to god, if you touch her again," Robin didn't get to finish his sentence as he was forced into another spiraling dance of dodging Klarion's magic. Klarion narrowed his eyes and grinned. The angrier the boy wonder got, the more energy he used up in his attacks.

"Oh, you think it was against her will?" Klarion laughed again, slamming Robin to the ground with an unseen force. He appeared over him, grinning maliciously. "She gave herself to me, willingly."

"NO!" Robin's yell distracted Aqualad momentarily, giving Teekl the opening to sink sharp teeth into his leg. Superboy launched himself at the big cat, trying to free Aqualad's leg. A sudden blast of air from the center of the room made all eyes turn just as Zatanna fell back into the arm chair, slowly opening her eyes.

"ZEE, RUN!" Robin shouted before Klarion sent a wave of electric magic coursing through his body. She sat forward, stumbling for a moment before gaining her balance.

"ROBIN! laeH eht maet!" the moment she tried cast the spell, her legs gave way beneath her. Klarion appeared and caught her, flinging her back into the chair and placing a hand on her head. Robin struggled to move, he could barely feel his limbs through the pulsing sensation of electricity in his body. Superboy charged towards Klarion, only to be thrown back into a wall, creating a crater where he finally passed out. Aqualad was shouting, trying to awaken any team member, desperately fighting against Teekl despite the blood rushing from his leg.

"This time, you will be mine. ekaM reh dnim ees sa I esaelp!" She screamed as Klarion's magic started playing with her memories. Her healing had exhausted her. She has no strength to fight him, and soon, she had no urge to fight him.

"Zee.. fight him! Get your hands off her!" Robin had managed to pull himself onto his knees. Klarion levitated Zatanna into his arms and flew towards Robin. Zatanna roused slightly in his arms.

"My sweet, what should we do with this one?" He smiled at Zatanna, who glanced at Robin. Horror showed in her eyes, her brows gathering together. Klarion glared at Robin in victory.

"He.… He's the who ..who.." She glared at Robin before turning and cowering into Klarion's chest. Robin felt like he'd been punched in the chest. She looked at him with such hatred, as if he meant nothing to her. He slouched, the will to fight being sapped from him.

"I know, I'll never let him touch you again." Klarion never broke eye contact with Robin as he bent down, kissing Zatanna's forehead, watching the defeated look in his eyes. He created a portal, disappearing with Zatanna, Teekl jumping through last minute.

Robin fell back onto the ground, staring blankly at the ceiling. He could hear voices as league members rushed into the cave, giving urgent medical attention to the team. All he could see was her eyes, glaring at him with such hate. He failed to protect her, to save her, and now she was being controlled by that monster. Being held by him, comforted by him, kissed by him. He closed his eyes, feeling the tears flowing down the sides of his face, he could feel Batman shake him, calling him repeatedly, but the over powering numb sensation consumed him. He understood the dangers of loving someone in this line of work at last.


	9. Her Internal Battle

**(Soundtrack I listened to while writing this chapter was the Tron Legacy soundtrack, which creates a nice build up.)**

Klarion reclined in midair, staring at Zatanna as she slept in the overly large bed, surrounded by pillows and blankets. She had used up most of her energy healing herself, and when he took control of her memories, she used the rest trying to resist. He had seen how she stared at Robin, lovingly and tender. He wanted to rip that away and have it for himself. He hid all enjoyable memories with that bird boy deep in back of her mind, and filled her brain with fabricated memories of a relationship with himself instead.

"Teekl, I finally won." He stroked the cat gently, smirking as he remembered the look of despair on Robins face. He had beaten those annoying brats easily, even if Robin had caused him to bleed for the first time in years. He touched his nose. Even though it was healed, he was annoyed. No one made him bleed.

Zatanna shot awake suddenly, screaming and holding her head. Her double set of memories were clashing against each other as her mind had started to heal itself in her sleep.

"Where am I?" She screamed gripping her head furiously. Klarion ran over, grabbing her and restraining her as she tried to lash out. "What's.. What's happening to me? What have you done!"

"Calm down Zatanna," He placed a hand on her head, diving into her memories again, pushing back her true ones. The effect was automatic as she sank into his arms. "I have you my sweet, you're safe." He stroked her cheek affectionately.

"I… sorry Klarion, I don't know what happened," she shook her head, everything was a little jumbled. She couldn't fully remember what she had seen, some guy, with combed back hair and a uniform? It didn't make any sense to her.

"You hurt your head in our latest encounter with those super brats!" He kissed her cheek, pulling her into a tight embrace. "I healed you up, don't worry. We'll make them pay next time." Zatanna shrugged out of his embrace and looked around the apartment she was in. She knew it well, but it felt like her first time here. She walked over to the window and stared out the full length windows at Central Park. She remembered moving in here with Klarion, they'd had a big argument over...something, but she knew she wanted to overlook the park.

"Thank you, but I'd rather heal my own injuries," She walked towards the bathroom, "I'm going to have a shower, might help clear my head a bit." She smiled before closing the door. She reached to her right for a towel and paused. The towels should be on the right. Again an image of another room played in her mind for a moment. She shook it off, stripped, and got into the shower. She closed her eyes and let the water pour over her. After a while she waved a hand at her shampoo's and body cleaning supplies. They hovered in the air around her, this simple basic magic didn't even require Zatanna to use a focus with a spell.

"naelC em pu,"

Klarion tapped at the door lightly "Zatanna, are you okay? I have to go do some work. You need to stay in the apartment until I get back" the door opened and his jaw dropped. The Lord of Chaos felt his cheeks flood with colour at the sight of Zatanna with a tiny towel wrapped around her, drops of water from her hair hitting her legs and running all the way down to her ankle.

"Why can't I leave," She walked over to him, pushing him against the wall, smiling. He put his arms around her, and kissed her quickly. "As much as I would love to stay right now, the Light are calling." She dropped her towel and grinned as colour filled his entire face, "Ack I have to, just stay here!" He turned abruptly jumping through a portal. Zatanna shrugged, tossing the towel back into the bathroom.

"yrD em," She stared at the open wardrobe in thought, "emit ot yrt eht wen sserd." With a swirl of smoke around her, the dress was no longer on the hanger but on Zatanna. It was a dark blue dress, stopping just above her knees. The memory of a pair of blue eyes popped into her head but faded just as quickly as she stared at herself in the mirror. Something wasn't right. There was a nagging sensation in the back of her mind.

"Dick, you have to stop this," Bruce stood at the door to the training room. Dick had spent almost every minute of his time since the attack in the cave training. He had barely said a single word to anyone, hardly acknowledged they were there. Bruce had to ring his school and say he was ill and didn't know when he would be back. They agreed to send school work to the house.

"Dick, get down here this minute!" Bruce shouted at him. He was doing one handed vertical push-ups and practicing his balance. He jumped, flipping in the air and landed beside Bruce. He stared at Bruce.

"It's time for you to start training Tim, he's past all your preliminary tests. I'll help with his training.. " he picked up a towel wiping the back of his neck.

"You've already decided then?" Bruce looked at Dick and sighed. He'd been training him since he was 9, and here he was, nearly 17. He was ready to start making a move on his own, ready to grow up and become his own hero.

"Nightwing... I figure one more year as Robin. I'll be finished high school then," He turned, drying his hands in powder. "Have you found her yet."

"No.. We're following every lead," Bruce sat down, recalling the conversation he had with Doctor Fate earlier that day. They had managed to find some surveillance footage of the attack in the cave, and with the recording from the emergency communication line, they had discovered the spell Klarion cast on Zatanna.

"I know that body language. You found something. What is it Bruce?" Dick's temper took control for a moment, "Please... tell me."

"Klarion is playing with her mind. Literally. He's adjusting her memories or corrupting them. We can't be sure, but it may or may not be permanent." He handed Dick the book he had with him. It had Zatanna's handwriting scrawled across any available space on the pages, in some parts, another's handwriting. He assumed it was her fathers. The page on 'Mind Manipulation' was open, with several words underlined and highlighted.

_'While it is known that a person's memories can be suppressed, altered and manipulated, it is also known that, given enough time and altering, the effects of tampering with someone's memories can cause permanent damage. Suppressed memories may clash with the magical barriers or conflict with altered beliefs. Removing the subject's original memories is the only way to prevent damage and retain control '_

There was a side note, to his relief, in Zatanna's writing.

-Remember the truth 'gnirB kcab tahw saw neddih'-

"She blocked her memory before, " Bruce pointed to the handwritten spell, "and made a spell to counter it. There might be hope yet."

"We helped you get the girl, now you must help us. Enough of your games Klarion!"

Klarion glared at the other members of The Light. They hadn't even given him a full day with his new toy before ruining his fun.

"I know what I need to do! I'll be ready when the time comes, but for now, I'm going to go practice my puppetry." He turned, stepping through a portal leaving behind the squabbling members of the Light.

"Who cares Teekl, none of them know how to have a good time like us right!" he appeared back in the apartment he had taken for himself and Zatanna. She was sitting on a stool in the kitchen, staring at a half-eaten sandwich on her plate.

"If you don't plan on eating that I'm sure Teekl would love it," He levitated the sandwich from the plate, flinging it to the cat. She glared at him in a playful manor as he turned her stool around so she faced him. "Now, where were we earlier?" He picked her up, one arm around her waist, the other working up her neck to her hair.

"Why don't you remind me," She grinned. He pulled her head back lightly by her hair, slowly kissing his way up her neck. She wrapped her legs around him, giggling, and began unbuttoning his shirt. His lips found hers and in moments the kiss grew from gentle caressing of lips to a wild clash of tongues. She coiled her arms under his shirt, her hands running up his back, gripping tightly as he levitated them up, landing her on her back on the counter.

"Not so rough Dick," She mumbled, breaking the kiss for a second. He put his hands on her shoulders, pushing her down and pulled away from her.

"What did you say?" He stared at her, noticing the confusion on her face.

"I said not so rough, the landing on the counter wasn't exactly gentle Klarion!" She smiled and tried to pull him back down towards her, but to no avail. He pushed down on her shoulders more, digging his nails into her flesh. A sadistic smile spread across his face as she gasped at the slight pain.

"Maybe I want to be rough," He was annoyed now, she had called him Dick, which he could only assume was the bird boys real name. He let go of her shoulder, snaking one hand under her back to arch it, and started kissing her again, only this time it grew more heated. His other hand moved down her side, over her hip, down her thigh until the end of her dress, then started moving up under her dress. He ran his nails lightly down her thigh. Zatanna tried push his hand away, turning her head to break the kiss.

"Klarion what are you doing, stop!" she pushed him off her, and sat up, fixing her dress. She looked at her thigh where some small scratches were starting to show, and her shoulders which had small red marks from his nails. A sharp sudden pain shot through her head, followed by the memory of thighs and legs scratched and bleeding, broken bones and an aching face. She jumped from the counter, dashing past him to the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. She was fine apart from the mild scratch marks.

"Care to tell me what's going on?" Klarion was leaning against the door frame, staring at her with suspicion. Her eyes were wide and she was gently prodding the skin above her lip.

_'This can't be, is she remembering already?'_ He moved to her quickly, putting one hand to her forehead, trying to come across as soothing. "I'm sorry for being so rough, are you okay now?" She slapped his hand away, sensing his magic at work and stormed past him.

"Why don't you tell me what's going on Klarion? Why do you keep trying to get into my mind!" another shooting pain in her head caused her to stumble, sending her crashing into the wall.

_'Remember the Truth'_ Her own voice echoed in her head.

_'I would really love if you'd be my girlfriend'_ Another voice, a male voice. It was too gentle to be Klarion. She shook her head, pushing Klarion away as he tried to help her.

"What have you done to me? You said you healed some injury, tell me what you did!" She turned on him, and as she thrust her hand forward, Klarion was pushed backwards, toppling over his own feet and fell to the floor. Both their eyes grew wide in shock. She hadn't cast a spell. In pure anger of wanting the truth and not letting him touch her head, she had used her magic without a spell. He stood slowly, hands held out defensively before him.

"Zatanna.. my sweet, please, you have to calm down. Let's go sit down and talk about what's happening," He disappeared, reappearing on a sofa in the living area. She grabbed the sides of her head, falling to her knees as more painful images flashed through her mind.

There was the boy with dark hair and the uniform, with the blue eyes she had seen in the mirror. His voice rang around her head. _'You're so beautiful,'_ she could see his cheeks blush, hear his laugh, see his smile.

"Who are you?" she screamed, sending a surge of magic out, knocking back the approaching Klarion.

_'I'm glad you came Zee,' 'I miss you'_ She saw his wink, heard his cheeky laugh _'You're too cruel Zee!'_

Her eyes shot open as she felt herself fly back through the air, crashing through the wall and landing in broken rubble on the ground. Klarion was furious, stepping through the hole in the wall.

"What do I have to do to make you forget HIM!" He waved a hand and her body jerked itself upright. He started laughing, moving his hands and fingers as if he were a puppeteer. Zatanna felt her body move out of her control.

"KLARION WHAT ARE YO-" Klarion made the motion of 'zipping' his mouth shut, and as he did, Zatanna's mouth clamped shut. More images streamed through her head, this time of Klarion. She saw his face distorted, his anger, she remembered him attacking her, the spell he cast to make her kiss him becoming clear in her mind for the first time. Tears flowed from her eyes with the pain of conflicting memories.

Free falling from buildings in Gotham with Robin.

Dancing with Klarion somewhere in a ballroom in Europe for their third date.

The boy with the blue eyes, laughing as he carried her up some stairs, brushing her hair lightly from her face.

Lying on the roof with Klarion as he shaped clouds with his magic to say he loved her.

Dick's tender kiss, gently brushing her lips, the tear that rolled from his eye as she spoke about seeing his parents.

_'DICK!'_ she cried out inside her head, remembering him, remembering everything. The only problem was she still remembered her time with Klarion. She knew her memories of Klarion were false, but the feelings they created were real.

"Clearly changing your memory won't work." He moved his hands again causing her body to move awkwardly towards the door, "Let's go bird hunting."


	10. The Final Confrontation

**(Thank you to all of the amazing reviews I have received on this story. Enjoy the final chapter)**

Klarion couldn't think of a more fitting place to have his final show down with Robin. He was either going to crush Robin or Zatanna, either way he would have his fun. He moved Zatanna into the middle of the ring, his control over her movements improved greatly on the journey here. It hadn't taken much convincing to get everyone away and keep them away, after all, he was a lord of chaos.

"Let the fun begin," He closed his eyes, sending his message through Zatanna, using her magical energy. "Hurry up boy wonder."

Dick nearly crashed to the ground from his position on the ring trainer, but fortunately caught himself on time to ease to the ground. It hit him suddenly, rather like a punch. He closed his eyes against the uncomfortable pain.

'_Save me Dick!'_ It was Zatanna's voice! An image flew into his mind of Zatanna, standing center ring in an empty circus tent. She looked as though she had been crying for a long time.

'_Come alone, or she dies.'_ This time it was Klarion's voice, and an image Dick would never forget. It was a sign for Haly's Circus, the show date marked as tomorrow in New York. As suddenly as it came, the pain vanished from his head, along with their voices and the images. He grabbed his uniform, mask and gadgets and headed directly for his motorbike.

_'Zeta to cave, grab new bike, zeta to New York. 25 minutes.. Just hang on 25 minutes Zee,' _His mind was buzzing. He knew he should tell Batman, but Klarion had made things personal, too personal. This was his mission and his alone.

Zatanna tried desperately to scream in pain as Klarion pinned her to the ground with his magic. Red enchanted restraints held her in place to keep her still. Klarion couldn't be sure he wouldn't loss control of his mental domination over her body. She screamed in her mind again, tears rolling heavily from the sides of her eyes. She tried ignoring the taste of blood rolling down her throat and tried to focus her magic, receiving a small shock in her mind from Klarion.

"If you don't stop that, I will have to take control of your mind too!" He laughed as he pulled the needle through her bottom lip. He was stitching her mouth shut! He didn't need too, with mental domination he was in full control of her body once he maintained a constant connection with her. This unnecessary cruelty was mainly a display of power to Robin.

"and I do want you to enjoy the show too my sweet," He finished stitching her mouth shut, binding the end of his work magically. "After all, you're going to kill him for me." He stood over her and started levitating her into the air towards the trapeze, positioning her so she was sitting on the bar, holding the cables on either side.

"He's almost here!" Klarion chuckled to himself. He could have easily stitched her mouth with magic, but that however would be pain free to Zatanna. He wanted her to suffer. If she couldn't love him and him alone, she would experience constant pain. Perhaps she would start to realize she had to love him. Before summoning Robin, he had mentally conversed with her briefly. She begged him to stop, saying how she cared for them both, she couldn't bare to see either of them hurt.

_'Don't hurt him, hurt me, do what you must to me, but don't hurt him!'_ That had only served to anger him further. It was after that statement he decided to stitch her mouth shut. He disappeared up to a platform at the top of the circus tent, Teekl by his side. He flexed his fingers and loosened his shoulders. He was ready for this fight. He grinned as Robin walked through the main entrance and faded back into shadows.

It took him several minutes to work up the courage to step inside the tent. He had avoided this circus as much as he could since his parents died, refusing to even take calls from his friends there when they were in Gotham. Anywhere else he could speak with them, but not in Gotham. Tonight, remembering Zatanna saying how she had seen his parents here when she was a child, he got the same sensation as if it were Gotham.

_'Come on Dick, she needs you,'_ He stepped inside, eskrima sticks gripped in his hands, ready to fight.

"GREETINGS ONE AND ALL, AND WELCOME TO HALY'S CIRCUS!" Klarion's voice boomed around the tent as lights flickered to life, all focusing on one spot. He shielded his eyes against the sudden light, terror hitting his heart when he saw her.

"TONIGHT WE HAVE A SPECIAL ACT FOR YOU!" His laugh cut through Dick's heart like a knife, "THE RE-ENACTMENT OF THE DEATH OF THE FLYING GRAYSONS!" His breathing was rapid, the blood was pounding in his ears. Okay, so Klarion knew who he was, no big deal, but Zatanna was sitting on the trapeze at the top of the tent, barely moving, blood visible on her face.

"Klarion, show yourself you coward!" He yelled into the shadows of the tent, readying a grapple to catch Zatanna if she fell.

"Oh tsk tsk Dickie boy! I'm not your opponent today! BEHOLD!" Zatanna's body suddenly lurched forward, her eyes were wide in horror as she started falling through the air. Dick shot a grapple to the top of the center pole of the tent, swinging up quickly and catching Zatanna. His anger boiled when he saw the stitching on her mouth. He set her down gentle, shielding his eyes as yet more lights turned on, illuminating the tent.

"You sick sadistic son of a-" Dick stumbled forward, nearly hitting the ground from the kick from behind him. He turned back, dumb founded as Klarion's laugh echoed the tent. Zatanna stood posed in a fighting stance, tears streaming down her face. She was in a blue dress, stained from dirt and blood. Her hand shot forward, Klarion's red chaos magic flowing from her fingers. He dodged the attack, righting himself and staring once again at Zatanna. Her movements were odd, the way she held herself up was wrong. They reminded Dick of a puppet.

"Klarion, stop this! Fight me like a man, leave her out of this!" Dick dodged yet another attack, narrowly avoiding the backlash of the magical whip Zatanna now held. She ran towards him, the whip shrinking and shaping itself as a sword. Dick dodged as quickly as he could, restraining his automatic response to counter each attack.

"FIGHT HER! Or else," Klarion's voice was angry as Zatanna stopped attacking him, the sword in her hand shrinking further, becoming a dagger. She raised her arm, her eyes widening as she stabbed herself right through her other arm. The pain that shot through her body broke the connection with Klarion momentarily, the dagger disappearing as she fell to her knees, a muffled cry escaping her sealed lips. Dick didn't even have time to reach her before her body suddenly jerked upright. Her eyes closed, the tears continued flowing down her cheeks as blood dripped down her arm, falling in tiny droplets on the sawdust covered circus floor.

Dick dropped his eskrima sticks to the ground, unclipped his utility belt and pulled off his gloves and cape. He dropped to his knees, head lowered.

"You win... I won't fight her Klarion. Kill me if it makes you happy," He didn't see Zatanna's eyes open in horror, "just...just don't hurt her anymore." He looked up at Zatanna and stared into her eyes, a sorrowful smile playing on his lips, "don't give me that look Zee, it's killing me seeing you hurt like this."

"Just like that?" Klarion's voice sulked, "Just like that you're giving up? FOR HER?" Dick ignored him and just kept smiling at Zatanna, an unspoken conversation passing between them through their eyes. Her hand moved out in front of her, a red sword taking shape in her grip. She started moving towards him, her body clearly shaking with her emotion, despite Klarion's hold over her.

"I have the worst timing telling you things Zee," He swallowed back his emotions, but tears started running down his cheeks too, he was still smiling at her. "I love you, never forget that."

Zatanna's body stopped moving. Klarion's growls of anger started ringing out around the tent. Zatanna's hand seemed to fight against an invisible force as it turned the sword towards herself, its tip reaching her lips, which moved open slightly.

"NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Klarion yelled appearing suddenly at the top of the tent. Zatanna slowly moved the blade, still struggling against Klarion's control. One stitch broke, and another, her lips pulling further apart every second. Air started rushing around Zatanna as her build up magical energy started to force Klarion's magic away from her. Dick quickly pulled his equipment back on, throwing two exploding tags at Klarion.

The explosion was the last thing she needed to break Klarion's concentration and pull herself free from his control. His blade disappeared from her hand, and her magic swelled around her, launching her into the air.

"laeH em!" She screamed through the pain of the last stitches ripping open, only to have her lips mend instantly, the blood flowing from her arm stopped as her wound began to close.

Dick jumped to his feet, grappling up to the same level as Klarion. He flung one of his red batarangs at him, catching Klarion's shoulder as he recovered from the rebound of his control on Zatanna. A golden disk appeared under Zatanna and an odd glow was coming from her eyes. Klarion was staring in horror at his former hostage.

"No, no , you can't have that much power, that's not right!" He yelled as Zatanna smirked.

"hctac eht tac!" A golden cage formed around Teekl, causing the familiar to hiss violently, and Klarion to scream in pure rage, launching himself towards the magician. Dick leapt forward, landing on Zatanna's magical platform, blocking the witch-boy with his eskrima stick's, smashing him across the face and punching him in the gut simultaneously. Klarion fell momentarily before flying back up to face them.

"Zatanna, don't do this!" He yelled at her. He could feel his magic was weakened after controlling her for so long, and now with Teekl caged, he was weakened even further. His only hope was playing off Zatanna's emotions. "You said you cared for me, how could you do this?"

Her laugh felt like a stab in his chest. "How could I do this to YOU? You tortured me, broke my bones, cut me, manipulated me, forced your way inside my head and tricked me into being with you!" Her hand closed into a tight fist, the cage around Teekl shrinking as she did.

"And worst of all, you tried to make me kill the person I love!" Dick couldn't help his cocky smile from spreading across his face as Klarion's own face warped into a demonic monster.

"Emit ot nruter ot ruoy nwo noisnemid!" Teekl's cage distorted, shaping into a spinning golden vortex, pulling Klarion back towards it. His screams and curses were drowned out as he was sucked back through the open portal. Zatanna moved the platform down towards the ground as soon as she closed the portal, taking a moment to stare at the mess in the circus tent. It finally felt like things were over.

Dick took her hand, his fingers locking with hers. He pulled her close, brushing stray strands of her hair back from her face and smiled. He ran his thumb along her lower lip, his index finger tilted her chin up.

"You were amazing," He smiled again as she took off his mask and studied his eyes. It was his eyes that truly saved her, never leaving her mind. Her lip quivered as tears of joy ran down her face.

"Do you really love me?" She needed to know, her memories were so conflicting in her mind, she needed to hear him say it again, she had to see it in his eyes. His smile lit his entire face, his eyes shined. She knew it was from a buildup of tears, and let a small squeak like giggle out knowing he would say it was just something in his eye.

"Yes Zee, I really do love you," He held her tightly, one arm around her waist, the other around her shoulders. He was not letting her go again. He kissed her sweetly, holding her as her emotion tipped over, her body shaking and tears flowing freely. She mumbled into his shoulder, her own arms wrapped around him holding on tight.

"I love you too Dick."


End file.
